Lazos
by AraShiba
Summary: Mi primera Fic! IchiRuki. Luego de la guerra de los mil años, Ichigo y Rukia regresan al mundo real a continuar su vida en Karakura y su trabajo cazando hollows en esa ciudad. No sé a donde me va a llevar esta historia, pero espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Lazos

Capítulo 1: tiempos de paz

Era de madrugada en Karakura. Las clases habían terminado, pero debían ir al Instituto en dos semanas para recuperar las materias que habían perdido por pelear contra los stern ritters.

Se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Sus ojos violáceos miraban expectantes hacia afuera, esperando algún tipo de evento que pueda sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Días atrás, en la S.S., Ukitake taichou le asignó la misión de controlar a Ichigo, por ser ella cercana.

_ "Soy una teniente" – dijo ella._

_"Lo siento, son órdenes de Kyoraku So-taichou" – dijo el peliblanco._

Todo sereitei la creía indicada para esta misión, pero ella no sentía la más mínima necesidad de hacerlo.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se encontró con la mañana.

"Goodmorning IchigooooooooooPLAF – Isshin atravesó la ventana y cayó al patio.

Ya en la mesa, se encontraban Yuzu sirviendo té, Karin, Ichigo y Rukia sentados, viendo el espectáculo diario del patriarca de los Kurosaki.

"Masaki, tus hijos ya no me quieren" – llora a cántaros.

Luego del desayuno, Ichigo se dirigió al baño a acicalarse.

Rukia, como parte de la honorable casa Kuchiki, había heredado el orgullo de su hermano mayor, situación por la que no podía incumplir con la misión que le había sido asignada por su superior.

Aprovechó que Yuzu y Karin habían acompañado a su padre a atender a unos heridos en un accidente a unos kilómetros de la ciudad; y se dirigió a vigilar al shinigami sustituto que todavía se encontraba en el baño.

Luego de la pelea con el Vandenreich, sus problemas para detectar reiatsu eran parte del pasado. Ichigo pudo sentir la presencia de la morena todo el tiempo. Ella desconocía esta situación, ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar luego de ese incidente, y decidió darle un buen susto. ¿Qué mejor que salir en toalla? Seguramente no lo vería por la vergüenza, de todos modos… Era una enana virgen a los 150.

Abrió la puerta. La morena por un momento se escondió detrás de su mechón negro, pero recordó que los Kuchiki no se acobardan, así que sacó pecho, respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Etto…" – atinó a decir, sus palabras se quedaron a medio camino. Por Kami, su físico era increíble. Éste niñato cabeza de zanahoria, maleducado, soberbio, ¡NO! Ella no debía pensar en él de esa manera.

"¿Acaso me estás vigilando, enana?" – Dijo el chico.

"Etto…" – Las palabras seguían sin poder salir de su boca. – "Sí, gomen ne… Ya me iré".

En lugar de irse, se quedó mirándole. Las gotas de agua recorrían cada milímetro de su pecho. Hubiera peleado contra 15 gillians juntos sólo por dejar que esos brazos la contengan. Era parte del juego del chico, pero esa mirada lo estaba poniendo algo incómodo.

"¿Podrías ya darte la vuelta, enana?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para que me cambie, baka."

"…"

No pudo decir nada. Fue la primera vez en que se encontraba en una situación como esa. No recordaba en qué momento comenzó a sentirse así. De cierto modo, todo había comenzado aquella vez, cuando él tenía 15 años y era un niñato de preparatoria…


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y a todos los que leyeron sin comentar. Es mi primera fic y sinceramente no esperaba que tantos la lean, ¡espero no desilusionarlos! Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, sino y como mucho, cada 10 días. No sé a dónde me pueda llevar esta historia pero por el momento disfruto mucho escribiéndola. ****Aclaración****: Bleach no es mío, sino del maestro Tite Kubo.**

Lazos

Capítulo 2: Un gigai defectuoso

Esa misma tarde, el sol acariciaba la ciudad de Karakura. Rukia se encontraba meditando acerca de lo ocurrido hacía unas horas, en el parque donde Ulquiorra y Yammy habían llegado alguna vez con la misión de testear el poder de Ichigo.

No podía olvidar fácilmente la imagen del chico de cabeza anaranjada. De sólo pensarlo, el latido del corazón de su gigai se aceleraba, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban tal como en ese momento.

Nunca en todas sus décadas de vida en la Soul Society había tenido esas sensaciones.

"Urahara no ha reparado correctamente mi gigai" – chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba. "Sí, debe ser eso… Tendré que dejárselo lo antes posible… Maldito tendedero, siempre haciendo su trabajo a medias para cobrarme más. ¿Qué más da? Nuevamente debo pedir dinero a Nii-sama…".

Alerta de hollow en el celular de Rukia.

Corrió hacia el lugar, pero extrañamente Afro-san le había ganado de mano. Debía estar distraída con el asunto de su gigai, o él muy cerca para que eso sucediera. Después de todo, siempre hay algo que puede sorprendernos.

Olvidando su fallo, caminó lentamente hasta la casa. Si había algo que no había en la Soul Society, era el aire del mundo real. No era más limpio, al contrario, pero llenar sus pulmones con este, le proporcionaba un agradable cosquilleo y era feliz.

Exhaló suavemente.

"Oe, Ichigo!" – gritaba una pelinegra hacia una de las ventanas de la residencia Kurosaki, sin recibir respuesta alguna. "Debe estar con Unagi-san" – pensó.

En ese momento, la ahora chica de preparatoria, Yuzu, la vio. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella, con su característica sonrisa inocente y su mirada limpia.

"¿Has visto a Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan? Esta noche quería preparar curry, pero me he quedado sin el polvo para hacerlo..." – la mirada de la pequeña mostraba rastros de desilusión.

"No, pero puedo ir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes" – le sonrió. La pequeña Kurosaki respondió con el mismo gesto.

La tienda donde compraría quedaba a dos calles de la tienda de Urahara. Recordando su problema con el gigai, pensó que sería adecuado llevárselo al día siguiente para que lo revisara. Todavía faltaban dos semanas hasta el comienzo de los cursos de verano, por lo que no era de suma importancia quedarse dentro del cuerpo faux. Además, ya no era extraño verla en su forma de shinigami para sus amigos ni para la familia de Ichigo; salvo para Yuzu-chan, que no podía verla.

Los días cuando sus amigos o Ichigo estaban ocupados con sus trabajos de medio tiempo, era un poco aburrida. Varias veces pensó conseguir uno, pero recordó que no tenía un motivo real para hacerlo o para pensar en seguir una carrera universitaria, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo la dejarían quedarse.

Esperaba ansiosamente que ese aburrido viernes termine para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad junto a ellos y ponerse al día.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Falta algo? Voy a tratar siempre de responder sus reviews, mediante ellos pueden decirme lo que piensan de esta historia y hacer críticas y sugerencias. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, son muy importantes para los que escribimos. A los que leyeron, gracias por su tiempo, espero que la historia les haya gustado. El capítulo de hoy no tiene mucho IchiRuki pero es el punto de partida.**

**Como ya saben, Bleach no es mío sino del maestro Tite Kubo. En cambio, los hechos que se narran en la historia son producto de mi mente con indicios de querer convertirse en mangaka.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y que merezca al menos un review.**

Lazos

Capítulo 3: llamado inesperado

El sol se filtraba suavemente por la ventana de la habitación de las niñas. Yuzu se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de preparar el desayuno. En cambio, Rukia y Karin intentaban despertarse (o más bien, intentaban seguir en la cama un rato más).

La morena de ojos violetas lo recordó. Su tan esperado día había llegado… Sábado. Sonaba tan bien que una sonrisa radiante se pintaba en su cara solamente con pensarlo. Rápidamente se imaginó junto a Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo… Definitivamente no llevaría su gigai a reparar, había un día que disfrutar.

* * *

El desayuno en la residencia Kurosaki marchaba como de costumbre.

"Good morning Ichigoooooooooooooooooooooo – Recibió una patada en la cara por parte de su hijo mayor.

"No cambias" – dijo Karin a su padre suspirando de cansancio.

"Masaki, nuestros hijos ya no me aman" – lloraba… o gritaba. Quien sabe, tratándose de Isshin…

Para romper un poco el hielo, Rukia le comentó que ese día irían de día de campo con sus amigos del instituto. Ichigo no sabía nada, pero como no tenía planes en particular asintió. Después de todo, sería reconfortante pasar unas horas con ellos. El trabajo de medio tiempo era bastante pesado sumado al trabajo de shinigami sustituto. En fin, ese día tendría un bien merecido descanso.

* * *

Ya saliendo de la casa, el mayor de los Kurosaki se despide de sus hijos mayores.

"Ichigo, cuida de mi tercera hija, ¡no sea que otro te gane de mano!"

"Si serás…" – decía el peli naranja en voz baja.

* * *

La casa de Orihime sería el punto de reunión y partida. Antes de ir al camping, debían pasar por un supermercado a comprar alimentos si no querían comer las especialidades de la anfitriona. El padre de Uryuu extrañamente se encontraba disponible y ofreció llevarlos en su auto hasta el lugar. Ninguno de los presentes podía entender o imaginar lo sucedido, pero en fin. Estaban en camino… La vida puede sorprendernos en cualquier momento.

El viaje fue más rápido que lo esperado gracias al imprevisto, y pudieron acomodarse mejor. Fueron a un camping con muchos árboles en la ladera de un pequeño monte en las afueras de la ciudad. El día estaba cálido pero fresco, y acompañaba perfectamente los planes de los chicos.

Armaron una pequeña carpa y dejaron sus cosas dentro.

Risas, charlas, anécdotas del trabajo, hollows… El tiempo se pasaba a velocidades increíbles, hasta podría competir con Ichigo corriendo con su bankai.

_Bip Bip_ – sonó el celular de Rukia. No era una alerta de hollow.

"Nii-sama… ¿Qué ocurre?" – la mirada de la morena quedó helada, mirando de manera vacía el horizonte. Alrededor de ella todos se alarmaron e Ichigo saltó hacia ella para estar más cerca. Nunca había visto esa mirada antes, y no le gustaba nada.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, y unas lágrimas amenazaban escapar de sus ojos. Él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió hasta que dijo algo.

"Estoy bien, Ichigo. Nii-sama… Nii-sama está buscando un hombre para mí…" – su teléfono cayó al pasto y no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Estaba congelada. Comprendía las intenciones de su hermano y las intenciones de los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, pero de cualquier manera era un asunto que la involucraba.

* * *

Luego de pensar todo el día en ese evento, pudo serenarse un poco. Estaba sentada en el placard de Ichigo con las piernas colgando.

Él la observaba detenidamente desde su cama. Tenía ganas de animarla, pero no sabía cómo. Si había algo que Rukia le había enseñado, es que algunas veces suele ser mejor quedarse en silencio y aguardar a que la otra persona hable. Entonces habló:

"Nii-sama dice que debo casarme. Al menos esa es la voluntad del clan Kuchiki… Sabes que esto no depende únicamente de Nii-sama ni de mí. Cuando acepté entrar en esta familia, sabía de antemano que este día llegaría…" – su voz no tenía color alguno. Sus ojos tampoco tenían más lágrimas para derramar.

"¿Puede Byakuya impedirlo de alguna manera?" – Quiso saber el chico.

"No hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Es mi deber. De todos modos me ha dado un mes para que elija… Él se enamoró de mi hermana, e hizo lo imposible para estar con ella pese a que era de Rukongai… Agradezco que pueda darme este privilegio."

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir más nada, y el sueño los terminó venciendo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gusta hacia dónde va (en principio) esta historia? Planeo hacerla más o menos larga, unos 20 capítulos, creo que estaría bien. El siguiente capítulo va a narrar los sucesos de antes de que comience esta historia, por ende tampoco tendrá mucho IchiRuki, espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola! Hoy vengo con un capítulo apenas menos corto. Ya saben que los escribo así para poder subirles pedacitos de esta historia más seguido. Me parece que largué un poco rápido la bomba aquí, pero no importa. Vaya a saber Kami a dónde voy a terminar con esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y no me comentaron nada, a MaryJu-chan que sigue mi historia desde un comienzo y a shinigamiblack que me ha dado unas cuantas sugerencias y me ha dicho un par de verdades.**

**Ah, la próxima semana voy a comenzar a traducir una fic de Eurielle, "Hitsugaya Karin" (ya se darán cuenta de quienes se trata), es muy bonita y estas autoras querían compartir su historia con nosotros, así que ya la verán.**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo y que merezca al menos un review! Nos leemos!**

**Aviso: Bleach no es mío, sino del gran Tite Kubo. Los hechos que aquí se relatan, en cambio, sí lo son.**

Lazos

Capítulo 4: Sabelotodo

"No... Nii-sama, él no, por favor. ¿Ichigo, donde estás? No, por favor…" – se oía un leve sollozo desde el placard. El chico se levantó alterado de su cama para ver qué ocurría con su compañera de cuarto. Inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir a la morena de los hombros, para despertarla. Vaya a saber Kami qué estaba soñando.

Luego de unos segundos, Rukia abrió sus ojos violáceos. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y su rostro reflejaba una combinación de miedo y desesperación.

"Ichigo…" – dijo mientras se abrazó fuerte a su pecho. Él atinó a rodearla con un brazo, y con la mano derecha le acarició con suavidad la cabeza hasta que se calmó un poco. El calor y ternura que su abrazo le regalaba, tenía el poder de hacer vibrar cada parte de su gigai. Era todo lo que necesitaba para pasar esa horrible noche. Tenía en su corazón tantos sentimientos encontrados que terminó rompiendo en llanto, tal como nosotros, los humanos.

Finalmente, un denso silencio terminó por aislar sus corazones del resto del mundo. Unos minutos luego, ella estuvo lista para hablar.

"Tuve una pesadilla. Disculpa que te haya hecho despertar" – él no supo qué decirle, y prefirió continuar conteniendo a la morena. Ella hablaría con él cuando sintiera esa necesidad. – "Nii-sama… Él no tiene nada que ver… Debo casarme, como han decidido los ancianos de mi clan. Pero el hombre de mi sueño... Era mucho mayor que yo, y encima quería que me quedara todo el día en la casa… Y debíamos tener hijos… Realmente no… No quería" – dijo con una voz que denotaba angustia y algo de resignación.

"Tranquila, enana… Fue tan solo un sueño, no dejaré que te separen de lo que amas ni de lo que eres. Tú me ayudaste a proteger a mi familia, lo que pueda yo hacer no será nada comparado con lo que hiciste por mí aquella vez. Estoy en deuda contigo para toda la vida." – La morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para llenarse de lágrimas. Él la abrazó más fuerte.

"Ichigo… Tonto…" – Unas lágrimas de alegría con angustia brotaron de sus ojos violetas. Nuevamente el silencio los acobijó.

* * *

La mañana había llegado. Cuando Ichigo se despertó, Rukia lo observaba sentada en el suelo. Seguía agitada por el mal momento y el sueño de la noche anterior. Él la miró a los ojos, y realmente no supo qué hacer o decir.

"Oi, Rukia" – ella continuaba con la misma expresión.

"¿Me acompañarás al almacén de Urahara? Creo que algo no anda bien con mi gigai, hay reacciones que no puedo controlar y no parece ser normal." – dijo seriamente.

"Sí, además quiero dejar a Kon unos días con él, al menos hasta que Yuzu se olvide de su existencia. Últimamente insiste en que lo molestan mucho y no soporto que se ponga tan molesto". – La morena sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos siguieron reflejando la misma expresión.

Esa mañana se levantaron antes que el resto de los Kurosaki. Salieron sin desayunar y sin emitir sonido, hacia la tienda del ex Capitán. El aire, de alguna manera, se sentía pesado y no se debía a un reiatsu poderoso. Con el correr de los minutos y de las calles, la mirada de Rukia fue mostrando un vacío.

"Urahara-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" – gritó Kon saltando de la mochila de Ichigo, pero el almacenero sacó el alma mod del cuerpo del peluche con la punta de su bastón.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, ¿qué los trae a mi humilde tienda? – dijo tapándose con su abanico. – "Adelante, por favor" – dijo mientras abría la puerta – "Tessai-san, prepara para nuestros invitados algo de té." – El ayudante asintió y se dirigió a la cocina con su delantal rosado.

Se sentaron los tres alrededor de la mesa. Luego de tomar aire, Rukia (que aún seguía en estado de shock) pudo hablar – "Urahara-san, creo que estoy teniendo unos problemas con mi gigai" – El almacenero la miró de reojo, hace casi una semana lo había reparado, no podía presentar problemas tan rápido. Además era un gigai fabricado por la Soul Society, que él mismo había adaptado.

"¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?" – preguntó.

"No es todo el tiempo. Puedo controlarlo perfectamente, como siempre, pero hay momentos en que las rodillas me flaquean, o mis mejillas se calientan mucho sin sentirme mal o tener fiebre, o siento algo por aquí en el pecho, que no lo entiendo, pero siento que debería salir… ¿Podré dejarlo para un control?"

Kisuke siempre fue una persona muy perceptiva, quizás por los años, quizás por su vida. ¿Quién sabe? En fin, el almacenero podía descubrir muchas cosas incluso antes de que ocurran. En ese momento, miró a Rukia con ternura, su ingenuidad era propia de las almas jóvenes.

"Kurosaki-san" – Urahara hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Rukia, que se puso roja muy rápido al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido – "¿Puedes dejarnos a solas unos minutos?"

Con su mirada le transmitió seguridad al joven de los cabellos naranjas. Aceptó. Ichigo salió de la habitación y se quedó jugando con Ururu y Jinta.

Dentro del salón de la tienda, Rukia y Urahara estaban sentados a la mesa. La mente de Urahara se encontraba en paz. Sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados, y denotaban una calma absoluta, pero también un dejo de picardía. Bebió un sorbo de té y abrió los ojos.

"Eso que te ocurre con tu gigai, Kuchiki Rukia, no es un problema técnico. Ni siquiera es un problema…" – Ella lo miraba fijamente, no lograba comprender lo que decía este hombre. – "¿O debería ser un problema estar enamorada de Kurosaki-san? – La morena se ahogó con su té y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Roja de bronca o vergüenza, se levantó del tatami.

Se despidió muy apurada del almacenero y salió caminando rápido de esa tienda. Tomó al chico del brazo y lo arrastró.

"Hey, enana, ¿¡quién te ha enseñado a tratar a las personas de esa manera!?"

"¡Vamos, idiota!"

El almacenero reía detrás de su abanico y pensaba en lo único e inolvidable que es el primer amor.

* * *

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Por favor, háganmelo saber por mensaje o en un review! También acepto críticas, ideas, saludos, tomatazos virtuales… Muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, vengo con el quinto capítulo de esta historia que la verdad no sé en dónde va a terminar, así que espero sorprenderlos al igual que me sorprendo a mí misma XD**

**Agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior, a todos los que leyeron y a los nuevos followers. Gracias por leer esta historia…**

**MaryJu-chan, para este capítulo tuve en cuenta tu sugerencia, así que puse un poco más de foco en los ambientes, como me dijiste. Gracias por aconsejarme y seguir esta historia. **

**En fin, Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo, en cambio, esta historia es producto de mi mente que a veces desea ser mangaka.**

**¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

Lazos

Capítulo 5: Separación

Cuatro días, tres kilos menos, dos ojeras enormes y un gran charco seco en su cara de tanto llorar. Así se encontraba Rukia en ese momento.

Todos los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki estaban enterados de la situación, y no se atrevían siquiera a tocar el tema. El único trato con las gemelas e Isshin era cuando iban al dormitorio de Ichigo a alcanzarle un plato de comida, para que no enferme. Ichigo no decía nada, pero comprendía bien la situación y sabía que cuando estuviera lista, ella hablaría.

Era una noche calma, silenciosa en Karakura. En la casa, todos estaban durmiendo, las luces estaban apagadas, salvo un velador en la habitación con el número 15. Desde que pasó todo, por las noches se quedaban observándose detenidamente por horas, ella recostada en el colchón que estaba sobre el estante del placard, y él sentado en su cama.

Ichigo quería transmitirle con su mirada que no iba a dejar que nada malo le ocurriera, quería darle la tranquilidad de que contaría con él siempre y que no estaba sola en esto; pero no sabía cómo decirlo con palabras. Siempre fue de hacer y hablar poco.

La suave luz permitía ver la cara demacrada de la morena. Jugaba a enredar sus dedos suavemente, como si ese movimiento fuera necesario para distraer su mente del vacío y la angustia que sentía. Se la veía realmente agotada. Quien alguna vez fue una persona llena de fuerza y vida, hoy mostraba una mirada melancólica que se perdía en los recovecos de la alfombra.

Hay situaciones que la vida nos impone que hacen que reaccionemos de maneras inimaginables, y Rukia se encontraba en una de ellas. Si bien era plenamente consciente de que un día debería cumplir con los deberes que emanan de su apellido, no quería hacerlo. Deseaba enamorarse de verdad, igual que su hermano, sentir un cosquilleo en la panza cuando se piensa en la otra persona o cuando se toman las manos, quería sentir todo lo que otras shinigamis le habían contado… Casarse por obligación, e incluso tener que tener hijos por con alguien que no amaba, no era una opción que le trajera felicidad.

Es por eso que si quería ser feliz, tendría que encontrar entonces alguien agradable, con quien compartir su vida. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos volvieron a tener ese color violeta luminoso de siempre. Al fin encontró algo que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Pero… ¿dónde buscar? Suspiró. Recordaba lo que Urahara le dijo, pero Ichigo era humano… Además no sentía nada por ella, y ella tampoco estaba segura de sentir algo por él. Sin mencionar la diferencia de edad… Quedaría como una enana pedófila. Al menos eso pensaría él. Así como Ichigo estaba en este mundo, debía ver si había alguien en la sociedad de almas que pudiera ser agradable, y de preferencia, que fuera noble para cumplir en parte con su responsabilidad impuesta.

El chico seguía sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados suavemente sobre su ombligo. Desde allí la miraba expectante, aunque con algo de duda, dado el repentino cambio en la mirada de Rukia.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Un mes! Iré a la Soul Society, allí lo buscaré – dijo completamente exaltada y se desprendió de su gigai. Hizo un par de movimientos nerviosos con las manos, pero fueron casi imperceptibles.

- ¿Qué dices? – El chico de los cabellos naranjas estaba completamente desconcertado, y la duda en la mirada que sostenía antes de la declaración se acentuó enormemente.

- Que buscaré algún noble.

- Ah… - No pudo decir más nada. Cuando terminó de comprender lo que dijo la morena, ella ya se había marchado por la ventana. Desde la ventana, pudo verla en la calle, empuñando con firmeza a Sode no Shirayuki para abrir la puerta Senkai de los Kuchiki.

Otra vez se había marchado, aunque de cierto modo, era tranquilizante verla animada; aunque fuera para casarse con otro. – pensaba Ichigo.

* * *

La noche había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes. Había podido conciliar el sueño tranquilamente. Ahora, unos tenues rayos de luz atravesaban la cortina, iluminando un poco la habitación. De a poco, comenzó a sentir el molesto calor y la luminosidad del sol, y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo del todo.

Estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama. Respiraba lentamente mientras miraba hacia afuera por un costado de la cortina, pero sin fijar la vista en nada. Sus pensamientos afloraban. Viernes, sábado y domingo habían pasado y ella no regresaba. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habría encontrado ya algún estúpido noble y no le habría dicho?

En estos tres años donde ella le mostró el mundo de los shinigamis, aprendió a tener paciencia (bueno… algo de paciencia), a pelear sólo para defender, pero no había aprendido a estar sin sus amigos. El tiempo donde no tuvo sus poderes fue bastante duro, sobretodo porque no podía alcanzar ese lugar, donde ella y muchos de sus compañeros de batalla y amigos vivían; y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente. Sabía que si Rukia se casaba con un noble, debería quedarse en la casa todo el tiempo, y dejar su cargo como teniente en el treceavo escuadrón; y ninguno de los dos sería verdaderamente feliz.

En fin, debía dejar de pensar, el reloj de su mesa de luz le indicaba que se hacía la hora de prepararse para ir a trabajar. Se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo nuevamente, buscó una remera y un par de jeans que ponerse y bajó las escaleras en dirección al baño para acicalarse.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, el día seguía estando soleado. Ichigo caminaba lentamente pensando en la morena, prácticamente sin prestar atención al camino. Varias veces chocó con personas, pero realmente ese día muy pocas cosas le importaban. Además se sentía agotado, los lunes le costaba trabajar, por más que fuera un trabajo de medio tiempo; y ese lunes bastante más por la situación que estaban pasando. Lo único que deseaba era llegar y que ella estuviera en la casa… Que todo fuera como siempre.

Estaba a unos pasos de su casa. Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Por un momento sintió el reiatsu de Rukia, pero solamente fue su imaginación. Quizás el deseo de verla era muy grande. Cuando volviera, iba a hablar con ella, a decirle lo que sentía, aunque no entendía bien que era. Lo único que deseaba era que estuviera bien y que fuera feliz.

Terminó de abrir la puerta, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando su padre lo sorprendió con una de sus súper patadas Kurosaki. Al verlo se corrió hacia la izquierda.

- Ichigoooooooooooo – y cayó en la misma pose hacia afuera de la casa. Él cerró la puerta, dejándolo fuera. Realmente no soportaría al viejo en su típico estado. Al menos no ese día.

Los ruidos de su estómago lo delataban. No había comido nada en todo el día, por lo que fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Abrió la heladera y encontró un plato del curry que Yuzu había preparado la noche anterior. Se tomó su tiempo para calentarlo y lo llevó a la mesa. Respiró profundo, se sentó y se dispuso a comer.

Cuando iba por la mitad del plato, su papá salió de la clínica y se sentó en la mesa frente a él. Estaban a solas en el comedor.

Los padres siempre saben todo lo que ocurre con sus hijos, aunque suelan hacer de cuenta que no es así. En ese momento, Isshin miraba a su hijo de una manera diferente. Entendía su dolor, e incluso más que él.

- Hijo, no se ha ido para siempre. Dale tiempo para solucionar sus asuntos, ella volverá. – Ichigo levantó la mirada, ¿desde cuándo el viejo sabía tanto? Realmente no importaba cómo es que lo hacía, pero había dado en la tecla una vez más.

- Gracias… Esperaré – y volvió a comer.

* * *

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No lo hice tan largo como hubiera querido porque preferí dejar para el próximo lo que Rukia estuvo/está haciendo en la sociedad de almas. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que merezca al menos un review! Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MUCHAS gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, a los nuevos followers y a todos los que leyeron pero que todavía no me han comentado nada (a uds, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que me lo hagan saber mediante un review, sino espero sus tomatazos virtuales por el mismo medio!). Shinigamiblack, he subido la historia un día antes de lo previsto!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, no estoy del todo convencida pero creo que el o los dos próximos serán mejores. Depende de la cantidad de ideas que se le ocurran a mi loca mente.**

**En fin, ya saben. Bleach no es mío sino del maestro Tite Kubo, en cambio, los hechos que se narran en esta historia sí lo son.**

**Nos leemos**

* * *

Lazos

Capítulo 6: Búsqueda – Parte 1

_Karakura, madrugada._

Era una noche silenciosa, y la calle estaba completamente vacía. Rukia estaba parada en medio de la calle, empuñando su zanpakutou hacia el frente y luego la giró hacia la derecha para abrir la puerta Senkai privada de los Kuchiki. Inmediatamente una puerta de la era Edo apareció frente a ella. Se abrió lentamente mientras las viejas puertas hacían un leve crujido. La shinigami de ojos violetas se mostraba un poco más animada luego de haber dejado la habitación de Ichigo. Miró hacia donde él se encontraba para luego entrar de un salto a la puerta y desaparecer.

Ichigo estaba parado frente a la ventana viendo lo que ocurría fuera, sin embargo, no se movía y no emitía sonido alguno. La puerta finalmente se cerró a espaldas de la chica.

* * *

Rukia corrió por aproximadamente tres horas hasta que por fin pudo alcanzar una puerta al final del túnel, que la dejaría en el mundo al que pertenecía en esa vida: el mundo de las almas. Las puertas se abrieron con igual lentitud que hacía unas horas.

A diferencia de Karakura, la sociedad de almas era aún más silenciosa. Puso un pie sobre el césped del jardín de su casa, que estaba suavemente mojado por el rocío que había caído junto con el sol. Miró a ambos lados. Los peces koi de su hermano no estaban, seguramente Yachiru los habría robado otra vez. Al otro lado, podía divisar una figura familiar. No podía distinguir claramente de quién se trataba, ya que escondía su reiatsu y además, no era fácil verlo porque la luz de la luna no lo iluminaba; sabía que era su hermano.

Se acercó de a poco hacia él y en silencio, dando pasos suaves sobre la hierba que crujía debajo de sus pies. Era la primera vez luego de mucho tiempo que se veían. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, y claramente, la conversación telefónica de unos días atrás no había sido el mejor de los reencuentros.

Byakuya abrió levemente los ojos y la miró de reojo. Ella seguía caminando en dirección a él.

- Nii-sama. – tragó saliva antes de continuar. Ya estaba a unos tres metros de su hermano, y sus pies se negaban a avanzar más. Cerró los puños. Hacía unas horas que había dejado los nervios de lado, pero ahora habían vuelto a invadirla. – He venido a… – la voz dejó de salirle y bajó un poco la mirada.

- Mañana hablaremos, Rukia. Ve a descansar. – dijo con un tono frío, pero que Rukia bien sabía, que demostraba preocupación y cariño. Ella asintió entonces levemente con la cabeza y entró sin más a la mansión. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, todo se veía como siempre, como si ella nunca se hubiera ido. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y apoyó su espalda. No podía respirar como solía hacerlo, tenía una sensación amarga en el pecho que no se lo permitía. Se deslizó por la puerta, dejando caer su peso, hasta quedar sentada, y allí se quedó pensando en su decisión hasta que el cansancio le ganó de mano.

Las horas habían pasado y el sol había salido. El día era bastante fresco, pero a su vez, el calor abrigaba la sociedad de almas. La luz le molestaba, y sentía el hombro derecho entumecido. ¿Qué? ¿Se había quedado dormida en el suelo? Emm… eso parece. Se levantó como pudo de esa posición incómoda, se quitó el uniforme de shinigami que traía puesto del día anterior y luego se envolvió en su yukata blanco. Vio la hora. Aún era temprano para ir a desayunar.

A lo largo de su vida, había tenido noches mejores. De alguna manera debía disimular la ansiedad que sentía, no era de buena Kuchiki mostrar debilidades abiertamente. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, corroborando que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos. Descalza, comenzó a caminar de puntitas pero rápido en dirección al baño. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, se desplazó con supo y cerró la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Respiró profundamente, por fin llegaba y sin cruzarse a nadie. Cuando su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, dio un par de pasos pesados sobre el piso frío de baldosas hacia la tina. Era más bien un pozo en el suelo, cuadrado, decorado con piedras y un par de plantas que no existen en Karakura.

Abrió el grifo. Los ojos de Rukia se perdían mirando cómo salía el vapor por los costados del agua que corría a borbotones. Deslizó la yukata por sus hombros dejando expuesta su nívea piel, hasta quitársela del todo. Dio unos pasos hacia el agua y lentamente se sumergió. Suspiró y escondió su cabeza unos instantes en el agua para clarificar sus ideas. Ahora se sentía segura, hablaría con su hermano y conseguiría algún noble shinigami para casarse.

* * *

En una habitación amplia de la residencia Kuchiki, había una mesa medianamente larga, para unas doce personas. En el centro, todos los elementos necesarios para beber té. Sólo dos lugares tenían vajilla.

Al mismo tiempo, pero desde distintas direcciones, llegaban Rukia y Byakuya a desayunar.

- O hayo, Nii-sama. – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña con su mano izquierda, invitándola a tomar asiento.

Se sentaron entonces uno frente al otro. Una mucama sirvió té a ambos y luego se alejó, quedando parada en una esquina de la habitación. Byakuya la miró de reojo, dándole a entender que deseaba que se retire. La mujer respondió inclinando su cabeza y se retiró por la puerta que tenía detrás.

- Rukia, anoche querías conversar. – dijo con su típico tono frío.

- Hai, Nii-sama. Respecto a la decisión tomada por el clan, vine aquí a solicitar su ayuda en mi búsqueda. – Byakuya abrió los ojos un poco más que de costumbre.

- ¿Búsqueda? – preguntó. Rukia llevó sus manos a su falda y entrelazó sus dedos para atenuar la tensión del momento.

- He venido aquí a buscar algún noble para casarme. – dijo sin más rodeos. – Su opinión es muy importante para mí, aún más cuando se trata de un tema tan… complicado. – Byakuya volvió a cerrar sus ojos para beber otro sorbo de té. Respiró y apoyó la taza sobre su mano.

- Bien. Puedes pasar por mi oficina en el escuadrón luego del almuerzo. – Rukia aceptó el trato y terminó su taza de té.

* * *

El tiempo que esperó para el momento acordado le resultó más extenso que de costumbre. Estaba en su habitación, de apoyada contra el marco de la ventana que da al jardín, mirando fijamente como se iban moviendo las agujas de su reloj chappy colgado a un costado de la puerta. Seguía con sus pupilas el movimiento acompasado de las agujas. Faltaba media hora para la hora acordada, y la excitación del momento la obligó a irse de la mansión.

El predio del sexto escuadrón no quedaba tan lejos de la residencia Kuchiki, así que intentó caminar despacio, escondiendo todo tipo de inquietud o ansiedad que sintiera en su corazón. Sin embargo, las manos le transpiraban y el pecho y hombros le temblaban nerviosamente.

- Debo relajarme, Nii-sama no debe verme así. No necesito que se preocupe más… - pensaba. De repente y sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a la entrada. Giró a la derecha y siguió caminando, tratando de levantar la mirada que hace unos momentos la tenía fija en el piso, pero sin procesar las imágenes que veía. Unos pasos más. Estaba frente a una gran puerta de madera, lisa, muy sencilla, que tenía pintado en el medio el distintivo del sexto escuadrón.

Tocó la puerta dando tres golpes con la mano derecha y se anunció. – Soy Kuchiki Rukia, fukutaichou del treceavo escuadrón. Necesito conversar con Kuchiki-taichou. – En ese momento, dos oficiales nuevos abrieron las puertas y la escoltaron a la oficina de su hermano. Caminaron por unos pasillos que más que pasillos eran laberintos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a otra puerta sencilla, pero sin ningún cartel. Uno de los oficiales abrió suavemente la puerta y pasó. Se paró firmemente a un lado y anunció – Kuchiki-taichou, Kuchiki-fukutaichou se encuentra aquí. –Y volvió a su firme posición de antes.

Byakuya elevó su mano en señal de que era bienvenida. El escolta salió de la habitación e invitó a Rukia a pasar. Sin decir palabra alguna, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó unas carpetas de colores con papeles adentro. Las miró con resignación y se las alcanzó a Rukia, que tenía una expresión de confusión que no podía ocultar. Abrió una de las que estaban en el medio y se le cortó levemente la respiración.

Su hermano había preparado fichas de nobles que tenían algún cargo en los escuadrones de protección.

A pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar mostrarle una gran sonrisa. Él quería que fuera lo más leve posible para ella, no le permitiría casarse con un noble que quiera convertirla en la chica de la casa. Tenía que ser un alma luchadora, fuerte, como ella… o Ichigo…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la semana que viene les estoy subiendo otro, como siempre! Merecerá al menos un review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el capi! También agradezco a los que siguen esta historia y a todos los que leyeron pero no comentaron nada. **

**Les recuerdo que no lucro con esta historia, así que me gustaría que me dejaran un review, para decirme si les gusta, si no les gusta, o alguna sugerencia! Leo todos los comentarios y los respondo cuando puedo **

**Aquí les subo el capítulo prometido… Lo que hacía Rukia en la sociedad de almas mientras el pobre Ichigo la extrañaba horrores! Hay un leve levísimo IchiRuki, como siempre, pero para el IchiRuki posta habrá que esperar.**

**Bleach no es mío, sino del maestro Tite Kubo, en cambio, los hechos que relato y los personajes de relleno sí son míos (Sato Ukitake, Shiro Shihouin y Takumi Kannogi).**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

Lazos

Capítulo 7: Búsqueda – Parte 2

Luego de que Rukia se marchara con las carpetas por la misma puerta del despacho, Byakuya quedó solo.

Se paró de su silla y caminó hacia una repisa, donde tenía una fotografía junto a Hisana.

- Aún no se ha dado cuenta. Espero que no tome una decisión equivocada, no soportaría romper la promesa que te hice antes de que te fueras… Yo también deseo que sea feliz. – Dijo a su amada esposa, mientras por dentro tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella se equivocara.

* * *

Rukia estaba sentada en una calle por donde nadie pasaba, en algún lugar del Sereitei. Respiró otra vez más y abrió la primera carpeta, llena de expectativas. Bajó la vista hacia el papel.

"Sato Ukitake" – leyó para sí misma. ¿El capitán tenía familia? Eso era nuevo. – "Recientemente incorporado al Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas… 170 cm de altura… buen físico a pesar de sólo practicar kidou…" – se sonrojó al ver el comentario de su hermano. Ella no era de esa clase de chicas que se guía por la cáscara de un hombre. Él lo sabía… seguramente era una broma para hacerla sonreír. Pensándolo bien… ¿realmente lo sabía? Bueno, no importaba mucho. Volvió la mirada al papel y terminó de leer, pero no había datos mucho más interesantes.

Definitivamente Sato sería su primera cita. Si era familiar de Ukitake-taichou, no debería ser mal partido.

Se paró enérgicamente y corrió al sexto escuadrón, otra vez con su hermano para pedirle que arregle una reunión. Un restaurant de ramen en el primer distrito de Rukongai estaría bien. Ella no necesitaba mucho más que un lugar para hablar y comer algo de calidad.

* * *

Y allí estaban. Ella frente a Sato en una mesa del pintoresco lugar. Byakuya se había encargado de reservar un pequeño salón privado, para que pudieran hablar cómodamente.

Él encajaba en las descripciones que le había dado su hermano. Era realmente un adonis o aún más bello. El pelo blanco y largo parecía una característica típica de los Ukitake, pero a diferencia de su capitán, el chico tenía la nariz fruncida, como si oliera algo desagradable.

Pasados diez minutos de un silencio abominate, Rukia se hartó y le dijo amablemente, esbozando una leve sonrisa fingida - ¿Ocurre algo, Ukitake-san? – Aguardó por una respuesta un par de segundos que parecían interminables…

- Ukitake-sama para ti. No es de mi agrado el olor a Rukongai. – hizo una pequeña pausa y la miró fríamente a sus ojos. Ella hizo caso omiso a esa expresión de superioridad sin causa ni respaldo y se levantó de la mesa esbozando otra sonrisa falsa.

- Oh, disculpe Ukitake-sama por mi impertinencia, he de retirarme al tocador. – Caminó grácilmente hasta el marco de la puerta de la pequeña habitación privada, y se retiró usando shunpo hasta la mansión Kuchiki.

Cerró la puerta de su casa en su espalda y se apoyó en ella para descansar. Había llegado muy rápido, perdiendo noción de todo lo que había recorrido. Definitivamente comprendía por qué Ukitake-taichou jamás hablaba de su familia.

La recepción estaba muy oscura, pero sentía el reiatsu de su hermano, a pesar de que lo escondía. Allí estaba, sentado en una butaca y completamente en silencio.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó denotando algo de preocupación en su voz. – Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba, ¿es que ha hecho una propuesta indecente?

- No, Nii-sama. No se ha propasado en ningún momento… Me he escapado. No pude tolerar su actitud.

- ¿Quieres continuar con las citas? – esperó unos segundos su respuesta, pero lo único que escuchó fue su aceptación.

- Hai, es lo mejor para el clan. – Byakuya cerró sus ojos, asintiendo.

Rukia se disculpó bajando la cabeza y se retiró a sus aposentos. Mañana por la mañana tomaría una carpeta al azar y arreglaría una cita. O quizás dos… ¡o tres! Realmente no quería perder mucho tiempo en la sociedad de almas. Necesitaba aprovecharlo al máximo junto con los que de verdad amaba, ya que luego de casarse, difícilmente podría.

* * *

Estaba sola, sentada en el tatami de su dormitorio. Tenía en sus manos la carpeta elegida. La abrió tal y como hizo con la primera… "Marechiyo Oomaeda" – Etto… No, creo que el no. – La cerró y la tiró a un lado.

Tomó otra carpeta. La fotografía que incluía dentro, era de un hombre que parecía de unos 200 años aproximadamente… No había tanta diferencia de edad, y como los hombres maduran lentamente, quizás tuviera mentalmente, la misma edad que ella. – "Kira Akira" – soltó una carcajada, ¿acaso sus padres no se han percatado de que su hombre rima con su apellido? Evidentemente no. Continuó leyendo – "Decimoprimer puesto en el cuarto escuadrón, especialista en operaciones de extracción de reiatsu dañado y técnico en reparación de instrumentos para dichas operaciones, manejo del kidou promedio y conocimientos de kendo nulos" – Dejando lo último de lado… Interesante tarea. Quizás él haya ayudado en la operación que sufrieron ella y Renji hace unos meses atrás, cuando fueron gravemente heridos por en Vandenreich. – Creo que este será una buena opción. – dejó la carpeta frente a ella mientras tomaba otra.

"Shihouin Shiro" ¿"Cuarto hijo" Shihouin? ¿Será hermano de Yoruichi? ... – Dejó la carpeta sobre la que contenía la ficha de Kira y comenzó a ver otra. El trabajo este comenzaba a molestarle un poco, pero todo sea por encontrar algún marido relativamente decente y poco molesto.

"Kannogi Takumi" - trató de recordar de dónde le sonaba ese apellido – Ah, una de las casas menores, el chico este… el que se había casado con Rurichio Kasumi'Oji… - por más que tratara no se acordaba del nombre, aunque mucho no importaba. Si se casara con él, podría estar más tiempo con Ruri-chan y jugar con ella. La vida de casada probablemente le siente aburrida a su corta edad. – Así como hizo con la carpeta anterior, dejó ésta en la misma pila.

Solamente le quedaba una ficha por ver. Estaba indecisa, con las tres citas anteriores ya había suficiente para pasar un día o dos paseando.

La dejó unos momentos en su lugar y se recostó sobre en tatami en el que hacía bastante estaba sentada. Miraba al techo pero sin prestarle atención. Estiró la mano para tratar de alcanzar la carpeta, si más no sea para ver quién es el otro noble que había recomendado su hermano.

Cuando apoyó los dedos y trató de acercarla a ella, una ráfaga de viento apartó el papel de su mano. Dirigió la vista, no recordaba haber dejado abierta su ventana. Soi Fong-san traía un traje de ninja negro, ideal para infiltrarse y tenía la carpeta en la mano.

¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí? No terminaba de comprender. – Soi Fong taichou, ¿qué hace en mi habitación? – la capitana dirigió hacia ella una mirada inquisidora y le dijo terminantemente "No te casarás con mi primo" – y así como llegó con shunpo por su ventana, se fue.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces sin entender lo que había ocurrido. En fin, tenía una carpeta menos, la capitana le había facilitado sus tareas.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo, una mariposa infernal le informa que su hermano ya había arreglado dos citas; salvo la del cuarto hijo de los Shihouin, que debería esperar hasta el siguiente día. El chico tenía una agenda bastante apretada esos días. Qué buena comunicación hay en el Sereitei, nada que envidiarle al mundo humano y sus celulares, pensó.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, recorsando un mundo a donde ella no pertenecía.

Sí, debía casarse y cortar lazos hasta que sus amigos murieran allí y llegaran a la sociedad de almas… y se reencontrarían. Bueno, quizás, solo y únicamente si su supuesto esposo la dejaba.

Eso era lo correcto, y en parte, su deber como shinigami y teniente de la treceava división. Debía tener más citas.

* * *

Era de tarde en la residencia Kannogi. Rukia llegó a la puerta en su odiado transporte. Bien podía caminar, pero su autonombrado prometido, Kira Akira, insistió en que debía llegar "siendo cargada por sus súbditos más fuertes, en su transporte con los sellos del clan Kuchiki". Iría a verlo al término de esta cita.

Los ojos violetas de Rukia se pusieron en blanco solamente al recordar la extraña petición que le había sido transmitida por medio de su hermano mayor. En fin, ya había llegado y debía bajar.

El día estaba soleado. Qué ganas de estar en Karakura, en la terraza del Instituto, hablando con Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime… Otra vez pensaba en ese mundo. Ya no importaba, debía caminar hacia la puerta de la casa Kannogi a presentarse.

No hizo falta que hiciera nada para anunciarse, ya estaban esperándola. La entrada estaba muy decorada, parecía que habría una fiesta en la mansión ese día.

Era realmente una casa muy bonita, aunque cargada de lujos sin necesidad. Era agotador a la vista, al contrario de su casa, que era muy sencilla pero fina a su vez.

Dos guardias la escoltaron a un salón imponente, y la hicieron arrodillarse sobre un futón. Desde allí veía una silla sobre un pedestal, al igual que en una historia que leyó a Yuzu en el mundo humano. Soltó una risa que fue casi inaudible, pero pronto se reincorporó. Por una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda del pedestal, pasó un hombre de la edad de Ginrei un pesado y lujoso kimono. Sin esbozar ningún tipo de expresión, se acercó a la silla principal del salón y tomó asiento.

Rukia inmediatamente bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Era la cabeza del clan, padre del actual marido de Rurichio y de Takumi. Frente a esto se presentó,

– Kannogi-dono, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, he venido a ver a Takumi-dono tal como han acordado. – Se quedó un rato con la cabeza gacha, esperando que le diera permiso a relajarse. Eso no ocurrió como ella lo esperaba, sino que oyó una carcajada. Miró por el costado al hombre que reía con una mirada inocente.

- Rukia-san, puedes levantarte ya. No es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros. Ven conmigo – dijo mientras se levantaba dificultosamente – te llevaré al jardín, mi hijo te espera allí – la vio de pies a cabeza y luego a sus ojos – aunque si fuera más joven no dudaría en proponerte matrimonio – bromeó.

En eso, se escuchó el grito de una mujer insultando. Se encontraba desde una ventana. – disculpa a mi esposa, tenemos una relación muy particular. Al instante pensó en Ichigo… Se parecían tanto a ellos en eso… Ojalá Takumi fuera como Ichigo y su padre… Al menos en eso.

Seguían caminando y a un par de metros podía ver un chico de cabellos rubios ceniza, con buena postura y mirada gentil. Le lanzó una sonrisa. Al ver este gesto, su padre no avanzó más hacia el lugar y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

Rukia caminó hacia él y se presentó. Bajó un poco la cabeza – Buenas tardes, Kannogi-sama – y levantó su cabeza nuevamente. Él hizo lo mismo al saludarla. – Buenas tardes, puedes llamarme Takumi-san. ¿Será que puedo llamarte también por tu nombre?

El comentario hizo que se sintiera muy cómoda, creía que todos los nobles eran aburridos y egocéntricos, pero Takumi y su familia no mostraban indicios de serlo.

- Ven – señaló con su mano un banco para dos - ¿gustarías tomar asiento?

Rukia no se movió de su lugar ni cambió su mirada.

- ¿Puedes acaso observar como ha de brillar el césped bañado por la luz del sol que mora nuestro cielo? – dijo Takumi seriamente.

Rukia abrió sus ojos ante semejante manera de expresarse. No tenía nada de incorrecto pero… ¿toleraría escuchar a alguien hablar de esa manera todo el tiempo? Decidió darle una oportunidad a esa cita solamente porque se sintió a gusto con él y su familia en un principio, y definitivamente, las primeras impresiones son muy importantes. Caminó hacia el banquito y se sentó junto a él a mirar lo que le había indicado.

Sí, el paisaje era muy bello, pero podía admirarlo todos los días. Estaban en silencio, y podían oir el viento mover las hojas de los árboles. La paz reinaba el jardín, hasta que él la rompió con otro comentario dramático.

- Oh bella bóveda azul, anhelo que permanezcas así por lo que dure la eternidad, que las nubes que te cubren sean pasajeras. – Miró a Rukia, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos de postre por lo que acababa de oir, y la tomó por las manos sin dudarlo. – Por favor, bella dama, permítame quedarme con usted así como he rogado al cielo permanezca como hoy.

Rukia abrió los ojos tamaño plato de comida principal y saltó hacia atrás, desprendiendo sus manos de las de Takumi. ¡¿Qué?! Ya no entendía más nada… Podía ser un hombre excelente, pero definitivamente jamás soportaría alguien que hable de esa manera todo el tiempo.

Sus intenciones no eran malas, pero no lo soportaría nunca.

Recordó entonces que se hacía hora de irse a la siguiente cita. Su transporte la estaba esperando. Se paró del banco y saludó con una vaga reverencia a Takumi. Se quedó parado viéndola y preguntó – ¿volveremos a vernos, Rukia-san?

- Etto… Puede ser. – usó shunpo y se marchó por la puerta más cercana hacia su carruaje.

Ya en el transporte, respiró. Dos citas fueron las que tuvo y en dos oportunidades tuvo que huir usando shunpo. Sinceramente esperaba que el más jóven de la familia Kira fuera uan persona normal.

- Ichigo… - sintió tres golpes al lado de la ventana del "Rukia-móvil". Corrió la cortinita. – Kuchiki-dono, hemos llegado hace ya unos minutos, ¿puede bajar o se siente indispuesta?. Ella se había quedado embobada pensando en el mundo humano y en un humano en particular.

Puso los pies en la calle, frente a la puerta de la residencia Kira. Se acomodó el kimono como pudo y se paró tal y como su hermano la había instruido.

Dos puertas de madera, con la insignia de la familia, se abrían lentamente frente a sus ojos. Diez guardias la estaban aguardando en formación, para invitarla a pasar. Dos de ellos dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia una puerta shoji y la corrieron.

La casa se parecía bastante a la suya, todo era muy tradicional. Sentados en una mesa larga, estaba en la cabecera el patriarca de la familia Kira, y a su derecha, Akira. Kira Akira. Casi se le escapa otra carcajada, pero pudo contenerla y disimular a la perfección. Todo cortesía de los dotes actorales de los Kuchiki. Se presentaron y el mayor se levantó y los dejó solos en la sala.

Rukia estaba por presentarse, pero no pudo porque Kira la interrumpió.

- Buenas tardes, como ya te habrán hablado, mi nombre es Kira, Kira Akira. Significa brillante – Rukia no pudo decir ninguna palabra. Sí, ya sabía lo que significaba su nombre en kanji… Por educación se quedaría oyendo. – Actualmente soy oficial en el cuarto escuadrón. Mi área es operar extrayendo reiatsu defectuoso o dañado, e introduciendo reiatsu neutro por medio de la técnica del maestro Tenjiro del escuadrón cero. – Interesante, pensó. – Seguramente no me recuerdes, pero asistí a Unohana-taichou durante tu operación, y llevé a cabo íntegramente la operación del teniente del sexto escuadrón. Te veías muy… dañada creo. En fin, extraje muchas partículas destruidas, si quieres puedo enseñártelas, las guardé y las muestro siempre que puedo en las reuniones de los clanes. – Okay, estaba en presencia de algún tipo de loco. – Hablando de mí… - ¿acaso nunca se calla? - …que seguramente es para conocerme a lo que vienes… - sí, ¿a qué más puede ser? - …como podrás soy tan alto como tú, quizás unos 10 centímetros más, no lo sé. Lo que sí es bueno de mi pobre altura es que no tendremos inconvenientes para caminar, besarnos o al momento de tener intimidad… - Rukia abrió los ojos gigantes, por enésima vez en el día. ¿No llevaba ni diez minutos y el chico ya pensaba en su vida de casados? Qué tipo de acciones malas habría cometido cuando era humana para merecer eso… - soy sagitario según los humanos, o también cerdo en el horóscopo chino, no me gusta el ramen, pero lo como por obligación, cuido mis manos con un ungüento especial que prepara la hermana menor de Isane Kotetsu especialmente para mi piel trigo… - ¿Es que iba a parar? Esta charla es realmente insoportable, por favor, Nii-sama, envíame una mariposa infernal.

Y cuando uno desea algo con todo su corazón llega. Una mariposa infernal entró por la ventana. No era de su hermano, pero sí de su capitán.

- Disculpa, Kira-sama, pero debo retirarme. He recibido órdenes de mi capitán, hay una amenaza hollow cerca de mi escuadrón y debo proteger a los oficiales que recientemente se graduaron de la academia. – Se paró de su asiento y se marchó con shunpo… ¿Será que todas las citas van a terminar de la misma manera?

Se desplazaba rápidamente por las calles del Sereitei. El escuadrón no estaba muy lejos de la residencia Kira. Continuaba pensando. ¿Habrá hecho algo malo cuando era una humana, y lo estaba pagando en esta vida?

Llegó al escuadrón alarmada por el aviso, pero cuando llegó ya no había hollows. Es más, parecía como si nunca los hubiera habido. Visto aquello, se dirigió a la oficina del capitán para consultarlo. Antes de que llegara, Kiyone y Sentarou se peleaban para saludarla. Sonrió, porque a pesar de que ella se había ido un tiempo, nada había cambiado por aquí, y a su vez todo estaba diferente…

Ella siguió al dúo de locos hasta el despacho sin decir palabra, pero mostrando una sonrisa enorme. Es lo que le hacía falta hace varios días… Sonreir. Sentirse viva.

Su capitán la recibió como siempre, con una sonrisa en su mirada, pero esta vez, le dio un abrazo que ella correspondio. Se sentía querida y protegida en su amado escuadrón. Eran como su.. ¿Segunda? ¿Tercera familia? Bueno, una de ellas.

- Te preguntarás por qué te he mandado a llamar, ¿verdad? – dijo amablemente Ukitake, sin perder la sonrisa característica de su rostro.

- Hai, taichou.

- Bueno… verás – tosió un par de veces – Supe que tu hermano te consiguió una cita con mi sobrino, y eso no podía ser realmente bueno. No sé que es lo que haya ocurrido entre ustedes, pero me disculpo por el mal momento que te haya hecho pasar. No siempre nacemos en donde encajamos, pero es parte de mi familia y debo quererlo. Es por ese amor que me disculpo por él… Espero puedas aceptar mis humildes disculpas. – dijo y bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Rukia se enrojeció, nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte de su capitán.

- No hay nada que disculpar, gracias por preocuparse taichou.

Hubo un instante de silencio donde se quedaron en la misma posición. Él sentado en su escritorio, y ella arrodillada en un tatami. Ese instante, Rukia lo utilizó para pensar. Por un momento la desesperación le ganó de mano y necesitó hablar con él, contatle qué la preocupaba.

- Taichou… Hay algo que quiero comentarle. No se trata de un asunto del escuadrón… Es que… - dudó si seguir.

- Rukia, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que necesites. Sabes que me gusta saber cómo están mis subordinados, además quiero protegerlos y ayudarlos con lo que pueda. Es algo así como el espíritu de este escuadrón… Hablo de la calidez. – y la miró a los ojos, tratando de descubrir en ellos lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Arigatou, taichou. Es la voluntad de los ancianos de mi clan que contraiga matrimonio en el corto plazo... Nii-sama me ha dado un mes para elegir algún noble que sea gentil, sino en un par de semanas el clan me impondrá un prometido. He salido con varios hasta el momento, pero ninguno ha sido lo que esperaba… - enrojeció y miró hacia un lado. – Todos tenían algún tipo de defecto que me haría imposible la convivencia…

Ukitake rió tiernamente. El tiempo diría como iba a finalizar esta historia… Solamente y al igual que Byakuya, esperaba que ella no tome la decisión incorrecta. Esperaba que fuera feliz, que pudiera enamorarse de verdad y pasar todos los días junto a aquel que la complemente.

- Rukia, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, te tengo un cariño muy profundo, mi pequeña Rukia. – ella mostró una mirada de agradecimiento, se sentía más liviana habiéndole contado eso… - Deseo que seas feliz, que puedas estar con el hombre que amas… El chico que amas. – Automáticamente se sonrojó. ¿Desde cuándo el capitán sabía de Ichigo? – No es necesario que digas nada, te entiendo.

- Taichou… - de sus ojos violetas comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas que no podía frenar. La entendía. Necesitaba esas palabras y una vez más, su capitán se las daba… Agradecimiento era todo lo que sentía. Al final nunca pudo esconderle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

* * *

Había sido un día lleno de emociones para Rukia. Solamente se abrazó a su almohada y se dispuso a dormir, esperando a que el día siguiente llegase. El sueño la alcanzó rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta llegó el siguiente día. Una cita más… Una…

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Haganmelo saber porfiiii, espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola minna-san! Nuevamente agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, a los que le dieron follow y aún más a MaryJu-chan, shinigamiblack, Zafir09, Akisa y Mariana, que me comentaron, me sugirieron cosas, me aconsejaron, etc!**

**Espero que este capi les guste, es un poco más corto que el anterior pero bueno. No tuve mucho tiempo, entre los estudios y trabajo se complica un poco aunque sepan que voy a tratar de seguir publicando una vez por semana.**

**Otra cosa: estoy escribiendo lento un one shot de Byakuya X Yoruichi, cuando esté listo no se lo pueden perder, tiene mucho humor y cosas inesperadas.**

**En fin, espero disfruten leer este capi, pueden comentarme, hacerme sugerencias, tirarme tomatazos virtuales...**

**Bleach no es mío sino del gran Tite Kubo, pero los hechos que se narran, en cambio, sí lo son.**

Lazos

Capítulo 8: Cuenta regresiva

- Shihouin Shiro… - pensaba. Se había despertado hacía más de una hora, pero no quería salir de la cama. Sentía que el calor de la manta la protegería de cualquier cosa, aunque racionalmente supiera que eso no era así. Quedó sumida en el silencio de la habitación, con la mente en blanco.

- Rukia – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Nii-sama, puedes pasar si deseas.

- No hace falta, puedes venir a desayunar conmigo… si deseas.

- Gomen ne, Nii-sama por no haber ido antes, en cuanto me aliste iré.

Los pasos casi imperceptibles se oían alejarse.

En realidad ya estaba vestida. La noche anterior se había dormido con el uniforme de shinigami puesto, sólo quería tomarse unos minutos para borrar la extraña expresión de necesitar ser protegida. Desde pequeña, había sido ella la que protegía al resto, pero por primera vez sintió con todo su corazón, la necesidad de que alguien la rescate, como en los cuentos de Yuzu…

Aunque su corazón dijera una cosa, su mente estaba resignada y deseaba pasar el tiempo que le quedara junto a su hermano y amigos… también ir al colegio, o estar con Ichigo. Todas sus citas hasta el momento, habían sido desastrosas. Seguramente el clan debería elegir por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando que con eso los sentimientos se fueran. Se levantó e intentó alisar su uniforme con las manos para luego marchar a pasos firmes por los pasillos, en dirección al desayunador.

- Rukia, gracias por venir. – dijo su hermano al verla. ¿Esperaba que se quedara en su habitación acaso? Eso denotaban sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. Una vez que ella se sentó a la mesa, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- Ya… Ya no importa lo que quiera, pero no quiero perder tiempo lejos de ti, de mis amigos, de… - al decir la última parte la oración, su hermano apenas la observó. Tenía la cabeza baja y una mirada diferente… una que no había visto antes.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz. Se lo prometí a Hisana. – y siguió bebiendo su té como si nada ocurriera.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Su hermano expresando sus sentimientos?

De repente, una risa se oyó en la habitación de al lado. Byakuya ni se inmutó ante el hecho, a diferencia de Rukia que básicamente saltó de donde estaba sentada en posición defensiva con la mano sobre Sode no Shirayuki. ¡Intrusos en la mansión Kuchiki! ¿Cómo es que habían entrado?

- Oe, Rukia – una mujer de cabellos violeta y ojos dorados aparece por la puerta riendo con sus brazos cruzados. No lo podía creer. ¿Tan rápido llegan las noticias al mundo humano? Maldita Soi Fong, seguramente sería culpa de ella que Yoruichi estuviera allí. – Nos vamos. – sonrió para la teniente.

Estaba pasmada ante lo que ocurría. ¿No debía tener una cita ese día con el hermano menor de esa mujer? ¿Y por qué su hermano no corría para atraparla?

- Deja de verme con esa cara, ¡nos vamos! Kisuke abrió un portal, no estará libre mucho tiempo más. – dijo intentando convencerla.

Miró a su hermano esperando alguna respuesta.

- Ve… - dijo levantando la cabeza.

- Pero – fue interrumpida por su hermano.

- No tienes que tener esa cita.

- Gracias, Byakuya – agregó Yoruichi. Dirigiéndose a Rukia – No tienes que salir con él, solo es un chiquillo celoso de su hermana mayor…

Rukia se quedó parada en el lugar. Se sentía tan ansiosa que su pecho temblaba y sentía frío en las manos. Intentando hacer de cuenta que nada le ocurría, dirigió una mirada a su hermano, nuevamente esperando otra respuesta. No quería irse al mundo humano y que los ancianos del clan tomaran represalia contra él. De verdad le preocupaba eso.

- Puedes irte. Tenemos veintidós días para pensar en ello.

Su sonrisa era equiparable a la que tenía cuando Ichigo afirmó ante Yamamoto-dono que quería continuar siendo un shinigami sustituto. Siempre estaba presente el peli naranja en muchos de sus recuerdos más importantes.

- Arigatou, Nii-sama – bajó la cabeza para saludarlo y corrió detrás de Yoruichi. Definitivamente tenía bien merecido el título de "reina del shunpo".

Una vez que se fueron, Byakuya, cabeza del clan, se había quedado sólo en la sala, junto a su taza de té. Mientras la bebía, recordaba la sonrisa de su hermana. Se parecía tanto a la suya hace unas décadas atrás… Había sido el alma más feliz del universo desde el día que la conoció. Más bien, su vida había comenzado. Antes de ello era un hombre frío, sin la posibilidad de experimentar ningún tipo de emoción humana. Ella cambió su vida y su mundo, y al parecer, Ichigo había hecho lo mismo con su hermana. Suspiró con ternura… Su hermana siempre metiéndose en problemas…

* * *

Lunes 1 PM, Karakura.

Rukia y Yoruichi habían escapado de la sociedad de almas. Kisuke brindó ayuda a las chicas ya que no debía quedar ningún registro de su salida, sino los miembros del clan Kuchiki comenzarían a dudar de las intenciones de la cabeza del clan. Ni bien llegaron, la más joven se introdujo en su gigai.

¿Y ahora qué hago? - Se preguntaba a sí misma. No podía ir a decirle a Ichigo que lo amaba, ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de ello, y además, seguramente lo rechazaría. Y por Kami, él era humano… La sociedad de almas no lo aceptaría nunca. Y si el actual so-taichou, Kyoraku, lo aceptaba, seguramente la central de los cuarenta y seis no lo haría. Ni tampoco su clan. Por el momento la única posibilidad era quedarse allí y ver qué ocurría en estos veintidós días faltantes.

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado sola hasta la casa de los Kurosaki. Ni hizo falta que golpeara la puerta, se había olvidado de esconder su reiatsu, que en ese momento era muy pesado por el grado de concentración que llevaba.

- Oh, ¡mi adorada tercera hija Rukia-chan ha vuelto a nuestro humilde hogar! – unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban a borbotones de los ojos de Isshin-san, mientras tanto abrazaba a la morena. Ella no se resistió en ningún momento al abrazo, se sentía contenida y apoyada por toda esa familia. Además, hace un tiempo atrás, se sintió identificada con él por las experiencias a lo largo de su vida. Tenían tantos puntos en común que no hacía falta que ella explicara mucho.

- Los he extrañado. – dijo con un tono melancólico. No estaba segura de poder quedarse allí para siempre, aunque eso esperaba con todo su corazón.

- ¿Así que has venido a darme muchos nietos junto a mi hijo? – Karin apareció tan rápido que parecía que utilizaba shunpo para propinarle una fuerte patada giratoria a las costillas. La cara de Rukia la delataba. Jamás se hubiera esperado esa pregunta, aunque viniendo del mayor de los Kurosaki, uno no sabe qué esperar… - Auuuch – gemía mientras estaba tirado en el césped quién sabe… con unas dos o tres costillas fisuradas.

- Rukia-san… - dijo Karin con una sonrisa de alegría – Ichi-nii te ha extrañado mucho en este tiempo. Casi no ha comido. – Y la abrazó. Le devolvió un abrazo suave.

- Me ocuparé de que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, puedes contar conmigo. – y le dedicó una sonrisa teatral.

Entraron las dos juntas abrazadas, como dos hermanas que no se ven por un largo tiempo. Como corresponde, cerraron la puerta y su padre quedó tirado afuera en la misma posición, sin que ninguna se percatara de ello.

Esperaba ver a Ichigo, pero sabía que era lunes y que estaba trabajando. Volvería en un par de horas, pero aunque quería que viniera a verla rápido, prefería darle la sorpresa cuando llegue.

Para pasar el tiempo, se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto a Karin a conversar un rato.

- ¿Has ido allí, verdad? No hace falta que me cuentes si no quieres…

- Sí… es por ello, pero no he encontrado lo que necesitaba. Estaré aquí hasta fin de mes, aunque luego no sé qué haré o a donde iré.

- Entiendo. Sólo espero que puedas hacer feliz a Ichi-nii.

Rukia se sonrojó, había entendido demasiado rápido cuales eran sus intenciones, lo que la sorprendió bastante. - Veo que has crecido bastante, Karin-chan. – La recordaba como una pequeña niña de primario, pero ya habían pasado unos tres años desde que se conocieron. Era lógico que mentalmente hablando creciera rápido. Los humanos viven menos tiempo que las almas, y además desde pequeña había pasado por muchas cosas que la hicieron crecer antes de tiempo.

- Ni que lo digas, deben ser los shoujos de Yuzu. – le guiñó el ojo.

Pasaron el resto de las horas Isshin, Yuzu y Karin, mostrándole a Rukia las grabaciones del programa de Don Kan'onji, ya que en esos días se había perdido todos los episodios. ¡Bwajajajaja!

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, realmente extrañaba compartir esos momentos, eran increíblemente cálidos. Cosas que no podía disfrutar en su mundo de almas. No se había dado cuenta, pero de pronto se hicieron las cinco y media. En media hora llegaría Ichigo a su casa. Sólo con pensarlo el corazón le latía muy rápido, se le entrecortaba la respiración y el pecho le temblaba por la ansiedad. Cuantas emociones juntas, nunca en su vida hubiera esperado sentirlas… de su vida como humana, antes de morir, no recordaba mucho, ya que era muy pequeña cuando llegó a la sociedad de almas.

Atinó a subir por las escaleras, pero Isshin la tomó por la mano.

- ¡Querida tercera hija! ¿Recibirás así a mi hijo mayor? – le dijo muy emocionado, mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza. – Debes usar algo más… - y sin terminar la frase la condujo empujándola por la espalda hasta una habitación a la que nadie entraba.

Las gemelas no comprendían mucho, sólo escuchaban los gritos de Rukia queriendo soltarse, hasta que en un momento solo había silencio desde esa sala, al otro lado del pasillo.

Unos momentos después, salió Rukia con un vestido marinero muy bonito. El color azul marino hacía resaltar su nívea piel y sus ojos violetas, que ese día en particular, tenían un brillo especial. Se quedó parada en la entrada del pasillo con las niñas viéndola, e inmediatamente le dieron su aprobación.

Mientras subía las escaleras recordaba…

_- Rukia… Quiero que uses esto – le entregaba una prenda cuidadosamente doblada. Ella miró. – Fue el vestido que usó Masaki en nuestra primera cita. – aún incrédula rechazó la oferta sin decir nada. _

– _Isshin-san… no puedo aceptarlo, ha de ser muy importante para ti. – él volvió a extender el bulto hacia ella _

– _Lo sé, pero la felicidad de nuestro hijo es mucho más importante – dijo mientras veía una pequeña foto de ellos antes de formar su familia._

_Aceptó entonces la prenda y la abrazó dulcemente, sonrojada. – Arigatou… Por todo._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, deberías agradecer a tu hermano. – y se marchó. _

¿Agradecer a Byakuya? Por supuesto, vaya a saber Kami en qué situación extraña se vería envuelto cuando los ancianos de su clan se enteren que no estaba en la sociedad de almas…

Estaba vestida y en la habitación, escondiendo su reiatsu completamente. Se sentó en el medio de la cama de Ichigo, con la espalda recta intentando respirar calmadamente.

Clank. Se escuchó el ruido del picaporte de la habitación del número 15 y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Unos ojos ámbar la veían incrédulos.

- Rukia…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Pueden contarmelo, click en review! Nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva entrega semanal... Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, a los nuevos followers y en especial a Zafir09, Yuliheth Luan, Akisa y a MaryJu-chan, que siguen la historia y me dan consejitos! Quiero agradecer tambien a "lalal" que no es miembro de la comunidad (te respondo por aquí) y comentarte que actualizo todas las semanas entre martes y jueves; y también gracias a Akane-chan, que ya que has esperado, la semana te trae otro capitulo y es el karma jajaja.**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capi, muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ah, y Bleach no es mio, sino del gran Tite Kubo.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

_Clank. Se escuchó el ruido del picaporte de la habitación del número quince y la puerta comenzó a abrirse._

_Unos ojos ámbar la veían incrédulos._

_- Rukia…_

Lazos

Capítulo 9: reunión

Sin haber dicho alguna otra palabra, ella se levantó rápido y corrió en dirección a él, a propinarle una dura patada en su cabeza.

- Oye, ¿¡qué te pasa enana!? – estaba completamente alterado. No esperaba que volviera tan rápido. Bueno, en realidad no esperaba que se fuera, pero evidentemente estaba antes de lo que él había imaginado; ni tampoco imaginaba recibir algún día una bienvenida como esa.

Luego de ese golpe, Rukia se paró con los hombros derechos y suspiró, con una sonrisa pilla en la cara.

- Eres tan idiota que no puedes comer si no estoy contigo. Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer una estupidez tan grande. Tus hermanas estaban muy preocupadas.

- Mierda – pensó. Hablando de pensar… en esos días en que su nakama no estuvo, no se había puesto a pensar cómo se sentiría su familia. Hacia afuera, salió una expresión extraña pero que denotaba lo que corría por su mente.

- Vamos, baka que tengo que ir a lo de Urahara a saludar a todos. – sonrió para él, que aún no podía creer que finalmente ella estaba allí… en su habitación.

Sin que el chico pudiera siquiera reaccionar, lo tomó firmemente de la mano y lo arrastró por las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

En el comedor estaba Isshin junto a las gemelas, que seguían viendo la maratón del programa de Don Kan'onji. Mientras las pequeñas tenían la vista fija en el televisor, su padre se dio vuelta para observarlos y los saludó con la mano.

- Rukia-chan, ¡cuida bien del idiota de mi hijo! - inmediatamente un sentimiento de furia y querer asesinar gente invadió a Ichigo, que seguía siendo llevado algo a la fuerza por la morena.

- ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, viejo?! – nunca llegó la respuesta. Rukia lo había tironeado con más fuerza hasta el exterior de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

No tenían la necesidad de tomarse de la mano, pero aun así, no se las habían soltado. Estaban felices de verse otra vez... Se sentían conectados. Su relación ya no era producto del plan de Aizen, sino que muy dentro de sus almas, sabían que se conocían de alguna otra vida. Los lazos espirituales, una vez que se crean, se mantienen unidos. Incluso estando lejos, el universo haría todo lo posible para que volvieran a cruzarse.

Caminando por la calle, uno al lado del otro, estaban envueltos en su realidad. Nada de afuera podía alterar a esa esfera invisible que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Dentro, escuchaban el sonido de sus respiraciones, que lentamente se acompasaron hasta sonar de la misma manera. No había necesidad de decir ninguna palabra, ambos se sentían igual.

Estaba previsto que se juntaran con Chad, Inoue y Uryuu en la tienda de Urahara-san para darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a la morena. En realidad, sería más bien una merienda con amigos que un gran festejo, pero era toda la excusa que necesitaban.

Ya a media cuadra podían observar un cartel blanco escrito con kanjis. Las puertas del almacén estaban cerradas, pero a ambos costados, había unas coloridas guirnaldas que las enmarcaban. Acercándose allí, Rukia miró a Ichigo intentando expresarle con su mirada la felicidad que la invadía, la felicidad de estar allí con sus amigos otra vez. Al parecer había comprendido a la perfección, ya que, como si fuera una niña pequeña, la despeinó con su mano más cercana. Recién en ese momento, en que sus manos se soltaron, sintieron la necesidad de volverlas a la misma posición; aunque no lo hicieron, pues sus amigos y el dueño de la tienda habían salido a saludarla cálidamente.

El hombre del sombrero salió a recibirlos con sus brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

– Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. Estábamos esperándolos. – asomó un ojo por debajo del ala del sombrero en dirección a sus manos que, al juzgar por el reiatsu que emanaba de ellas, habían estado unidas hasta hace unos momentos. Se tranquilizó al pensarlo, un problema menos para Rukia.

- ¿Qué esperan? Sus amigos están aquí. – y se movió hacia un lado de la puerta, invitándolos gentilmente a pasar.

La morena no había aún apoyado un pie dentro del local, que Orihime la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Se había acercado tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que manejaría shunpo o hirenkyaku a la perfección. Los brazos de su amiga estrechaban firmemente sus hombros, y no mostraban signo alguno de querer dejarla a ir. Habrán sido unos cinco o diez segundos donde se quedaron en esa posición. De repente Rukia comenzó a sentir calor en su hombro derecho, justo donde Orihime tenía hundida su cara. La separó un poco para corroborar que todo estuviera bien, pero se encontró con que su amiga estaba llorando, pero tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Kuchiki-san… - volvió a abrazarla. – Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Me… nos has hecho mucha falta aquí.

Rukia no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar ver en los ojos de Ichigo. Su hermana Karin no era la única que se había dado cuenta de cómo sufrieron esos ojos ámbar su ausencia. Su corazón estaba completamente en calma, ya no sentía ningún tipo de ansiedad que pudiera preocuparla.

El momento emotivo de la noche fue roto por Tessai, que entró a la sala con una gran bandeja con ramen para todos, en el preciso momento donde varios estómagos rugían. Urahara escondió su rostro detrás de su famoso abanico, intentando reprimir sus deseos de reír por los ruidos viscerales de los humanos presentes para no romper ese clima fraternal.

El hombre alto, que llevaba puesto un delantal rosa con puntillas en los bordes, se acercó sosteniendo la pesada bandeja y la apoyó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Los presentes corrieron a acomodarse en los futones. El apetito les había ganado de mano.

- Oooooooo, que delicioso – dijo Orihime maravillada, mientras se recostaba con sus manos abrazadas a su barriga. El resto hizo lo mismo que ella, salvo por la frase. Definitivamente la combinación de los ingredientes los transportó al universo de Kami por unos minutos.

De a poco, todos los comensales fueron levantándose y volviendo a sentarse en posición de loto frente a la mesa. Por debajo de la mesa, las puntas de los dedos de los shinigamis más jóvenes, estaban tan cerca que casi podrían tocarse.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí? – dijo Urahara, bastante ansioso por saber. Ella e Ichigo no habían movido sus manos de esa posición.

- En principio me quedaré aquí hasta fin de mes. Tengo unos asuntos que solucionar antes de regresar. – Viró la cabeza hacia cada uno de los presentes – creo que todos saben a qué me refiero…

No hizo falta acotar palabra alguna. Uryuu se acomodó los anteojos con su mano derecha y bajó un poco la mirada.

– Espero que puedas encontrar aquello que estás buscando, Kuchiki-san.

- Arigatou… - a buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Ichigo no soportó más ese ambiente, y en su intento de liberar tensión, se llevó su mano hacia la nuca y comenzó a rascar su cabellera naranja.

- Oe – dijo a Rukia - no nos molestaría que te quedes más tiempo… – y bajó su cabeza hacia un costado intentando esconderse. – Además… si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo… Destruiría media sociedad de almas, que es de la única manera en que se me ocurre que puedo devolverte parte de lo que hiciste por mí.

Ante semejante confesión, Inoue intentó forzar una sonrisa. Se sentía profundamente celosa, aunque ella sabía que Rukia era la única que podía llegar a Ichigo de esa manera… Ella sabía lo que eran esos sentimientos; esos que ninguno admitía como correspondía.

- Gomen ne – dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba rápido de su silla, haciendo movimientos torpes con sus manos. – Oh, estoy muy agotada, el viaje fue muy cansador, creo que iré a mi casa a dormir. Arigatou Urahara-san, Tessai-san por la cena, estuvo realmente deliciosa – y se retiró corriendo por la puerta principal.

Todos la vieron con cara de preocupación, pero las circunstancias por las que habían pasado los habían hecho crecer un poco, y podían darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Por ello es que optaron por no decir o decirle nada, era un asunto que debía superar ella misma.

* * *

_Más tarde en la casa los Kurosaki_

Silencio. Un silencio envolvente rodeaba toda Karakura. Por lo general, a esas horas de la noche no quedaba gente en la calle, como en las grandes ciudades. Todo estaba oscuro y se escuchaba el sonido del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles.

Una de las pocas luces que quedaban prendidas, era la del dormitorio de Ichigo. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, acomodando unas hojas del instituto; y Rukia estaba leyendo un manga recostada boca abajo sobre la cama del chico, leyendo un shoujo. En realidad podía ver las imágenes, pero su mente no llegaba a decodificar el contenido. Todavía pensaba en qué hacer con su situación y en que además, el tiempo que le quedaba era ínfimo.

- Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo – había alguien que tampoco estaba racionalizando las cosas que hacía. Definitivamente la había sorprendido con eso.

- Yo… - mierda, ¿qué le respondería? – tengo que terminar de cumplir con mi misión antes de asumir otro compromiso – que patético, pensó. ¿No se le podría haber ocurrido una excusa mejor?

- Veo… ¿Qué clase de misión tenemos?

- Emm – MIERDA, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan gentil? – gomen ne, Shunsui so-taichou quiere que te mantenga vigilado hasta que te reasignen otro supervisor. – Bueno, no era mentira del todo, pero podía haber pensado algo mejor.

- Hmmp – bufó - ¿vas a estar todo el tiempo conmigo entonces?

- Sí… - cuando terminó de decir esto, un nuevo brillo apareció en los ojos de Ichigo. ¿Será que el también…

- Entonces hay cosas que necesito enseñarte del mundo humano, no puedo permitir que te vayas sin que las veas antes. – comenzó a rascarse la cabeza otra vez y giró la cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver su expresión. – no es que quiera que te vayas, es más, los chicos, mis hermanas, mi papá… Urahara… Todos te extrañaremos-

No terminó de decir esa frase, Rukia se levantó de la cama en dirección a Ichigo que continuaba sentado, sin importar que el manga se cayera al suelo; y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lleno de sentimiento. Él, que era más de acciones que de palabras, le costó comprender lo que sucedía, pero optó por poner sus manos en la cintura suavemente.

- Arigatou, Rukia – dijo luego de que ella rompiera el abrazo. – hace tiempo no recibía uno de estos…

Rukia enrojeció, hacía un par de años que venía actuando conforme a lo que sentía sin medir consecuencias; y por suerte esta vez le salió bien. Se sintió plena otra vez en estos ciento cincuenta años de vida que llevaba.

- Bien, entonces no te olvides de llevarme a esos lugares cuando vuelvas de trabajar – demandó, con los brazos cruzados.

Esa noche, durmiendo dentro del placard, dedicó al perchero que estaba sobre su cabeza una gran sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces en sus vidas había tenido…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, saben que siempre son bienvenidas ideas, criticas, comentarios o tomatazos. Espero merecer unos reviews, nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos otra vez!**

**Aquí Ara Shiba reportándose con el 10mo capi de esta historia... Como ya les respondí por MP, este es el primero con IchiRuki expreso. Cabe aclarar que lo escribí con un terrible dolor ya que esta semana me sacaron las muelas de juicio y no podía pensar bien, pero tampoco podía dejar de escribir. No me disgusta tanto cómo quedó, salvo porque el IR se demora mucho, pero el próximo capi prometo que será genial.**

**Espero que los fans de Orihime no se hayan sentido ofendidos por la enterga de la semana pasada, es que me quería sacar parte de la bronca del casi-beso de despedida a Ichigo antes de irse a Hueco Mundo. Sí, me cayó super mal.**

**Gracias miles a los que me comentan siempre y me siguen, y también a todos los que leen pero que no me comentaron nada aún.**

**Otra vez les recuerdo que Bleach no es mio, sino del Maestro Tite Kubo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que me digan que les parece (sea tomatazo virtual o no, todo será bienvenido!), nos leemos!**

Lazos

Capítulo 10: Feliz comienzo

Era otra noche tranquila en la ciudad de Karakura. No había habido alertas de hollows hasta el momento y nada extraño había sucedido en la ciudad, así que era tiempo de descansar.

Un joven de cabellos naranjas estaba recostado de lado en su cama, tapado, hundiendo su cabeza en una mullida almohada. Era verdaderamente reconfortante para él tener a la enana de vuelta en casa. Sintiéndose completamente aliviado en su interior, se dio vuelta mirando hacia el placard donde dormía Rukia, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta y no pudo ver qué hacía.

Luego de unos minutos suspiró profundamente… la excitación no lo dejaba dormir como debía, y mañana debería levantarse temprano para trabajar. En esos días que Rukia no estuvo, y en vistas de que los cursos de verano de la escuela aún no comenzaban, su jefa aprovechó para pedirle que se quedara a trabajar jornada completa, cosa que le resultaba súper cansadora.

- Tendré más dinero para comprar jugo y cosas que le gusten a la enana… - pensaba entre dormido. - Creo… creo que papá tiene razón con sus bromas…- hubo un momento en que la mente de Ichigo quedó completamente en blanco - Rukia, ¿mi novia? Ni en sueños, primero nunca aceptaría, y segundo… No, no puedo decir que no la amo. Ella… ella merece saberlo antes de marcharse.

Y se dio vuelta mirando hacia la ventana, completamente rojo por su descubrimiento de la noche. La luna se retiró, abriendo paso a un brillante sol que se filtraría por las ventanas de las casas de la ciudad de Karakura.

Cuando Ichigo despertó, se dio la vuelta para estirarse. Lo primero que vio esa mañana, fue a Rukia arrodillada sobre la alfombra mirándolo fijo: Kami-sama sabrá hacía cuanto tiempo se encontraría en esa posición, esperando a que el chico finalmente abra los ojos. Se levantó del suelo y aclaró su voz.

- Ohayo, Ichigo. Hoy no irás a trabajar, pasaremos hoy juntos. – dijo de manera muy seria. Antes de que ella dijera esas palabras, él se encontraba anonadado… le encantó la sorpresa de esa mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?! Debo ir a trabajar. – dijo un Ichigo, completamente cabreado por lo sucedido.

- Ya hablé con tu jefa.

_Flashback:_

_Rukia se encontraba al teléfono, bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía una idea como esa. Aún, nadie en la residencia Kurosaki había despertado. Sonaba bastante, era la primera vez que utilizaba ese artefacto con el cable enrulado._

_- Ohayo, Unagi-san.- intentó decir seriamente._

_- ZZZZZ, ¿Quién habla tan temprano? ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz_

_- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, llamo de parte de Ichigo Kurosaki._

_- Oh, sí, perdoname, Rukia-chan. Ichigo me ha hablado mucho de ti antes de recontratarlo – esto provocó en la morena un sonrojo, ¿qué le habría contado a esa mujer?_

_- Hai, el motivo es para avisarle que Ichigo no podrá ir hoy al trabajo, ayer he cocinado y hoy están todos intoxicados aquí, y además un camión se ha incrustado en la casa hace un par de horas. – Definitivamente había sacado esos magníficos dotes actorales de su hermano… Estaba orgullosa de ella misma, tanto que casi derrama lágrimas._

_- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! Otro camión… Esta familia debe tener una especie de imán, es el segundo que entra y no por el garaje…_

_- Sí, gomen ne por haberla llamado tan temprano, pero sentía que debía hacerlo…_

_- No te disculpes, Rukia. Espero que se mejoren y solucionen todos los problemas, puede faltar todos los días que necesite dile, solamente que me avise así organizo las tareas…_

_- Que esté bien, Unagi-san. Sayonara._

_- Ustedes también, y nuevamente gracias por avisar, Rukia. Sayonara._

_Fin del flashback._

Ichigo, al escuchar la historia inverosímil que inventó Rukia, se cabreó completamente. Se sentó en la cama, como alma que lleva el diablo y mirando con rencor a la morena comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Pero qué mierda de historia te has inventado? ¡Que no nos chocó ningún camión! – se arrodilló sobre su cama para abrir la cortina y mira hacia afuera. Intentaba como sea calmarse… Esta chica era ideal para sacarlo de sus casillas. – RUKIAAAAAAA, no tenías que usar a Sode no Shirayuki para romper y congelar mi casa… ¿Papá y las gemelas ya lo han visto?

- Sí, pero otra vez modifiqué sus recuerdos – sonrió mostrando el pequeño artefacto en su mano derecha.

- Hmp – suspiró intentando quitarse la bronca. Eso cambiaba un poco la situación. – Está bien, saldremos hoy, sólo porque ellos no recuerdan a ninguna loca anciana bailando con su hielito.

Sinceramente a Rukia no le importó que menospreciaran el poder de su zanpakutou, lo tomó de la mano sin ningún tipo de consideración, y así como ya lo había hecho con anterioridad esa semana, lo arrastró por las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Mmmm – se llevó un dedo al mentón, intentando que ello lo ayude a pensar rápido - pensé que hoy podíamos ir a un templo cerca de la colina a la que fuimos… podríamos hacer un pequeño picnic, que sin dudas sería mejor que el de la última vez… - Tenía que ser una salida donde él pudiera decirle lo que había descubierto anoche… Era consciente de que no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta fin de mes en ese momento, y debía apurarse.

- Bien, ¿Qué esperas Ichigo entonces? ¡Llévame! – demandaba a los gritos una Rukia aún más ansiosa que hace unos pocos minutos.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa se abre repentinamente.

- ¡Hola hijos amados! – Isshin salió con una reposera bajo el brazo, ropa de playa y un mantel a modo de capa de superman. A los presentes les corrió una gota por la frente. - ¿Dijeron día de campo, Rukia-chan? Yo los llevaré, iremos con las gemelas pero nos quedaremos a pasar la noche en carpa.

Isshin definitivamente estaba mucho más emocionado que Rukia, y eso que era ella la que hacía unos días había pasado por los peores (hasta ahora) momentos de su vida… A veces se preguntaba si este señor no se encontraba bajo las influencias de algún tipo de kidou o polvo de hadas si es que existían.

- ¡Sí, Isshin-san! – definitivamente, estar cerca de ese hombre podría ser perjudicial, o más bien contagioso. La idea le encantó, nunca había ido de día de campo, y mucho menos, armar una ¿cómo se dice? ¡Carpa! Sería sumamente emocionante, un día iría a contarle a Nii-sama, así podrían repetir la experiencia en algún lugar de la Soul Society. Claro, si le permitían quedarse aquí.

Rukia recibió un gran abrazo por parte de Isshin, que entró corriendo a la casa para alistar a las chicas y preparar el auto de la familia. Era la primera salida de este tipo en la vida de la shinigami, y harían todo lo posible para que disfrute al máximo.

- ¡Vamos Ichigo! – gritó Rukia, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba adentro de la casa, y más específicamente, en dirección a la habitación. - ¡Debemos preparar todas nuestras cosas para el día de hoy, no perdamos tiempo!

Y otra vez lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio del número quince… Ichigo ya no decía nada, sabía que cualquier cosa que acote iba a terminar en la recepción de un golpe por parte de la morena, que continuaba excesivamente feliz y ansiosa por los planes de ese día, noche y día siguiente.

Rukia corría de un lado al otro de la habitación, buscando arduamente algo. Se sentó en la cama con cara de desilusión, mirando su falda.

- Oye Rukia, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y bajaba su cara para poder verla directamente a sus ojos. Le preocupaba ver deprimida a la morena. Hacía un tiempo ya que sus ojos estaban nublados y sin brillo, y de alguna manera le afectaba ver su dolor. Lo sentía en carne propia. Ella acabó por levantar un poco la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos pero sin cambiar su expresión de preocupación.

Ichigo se sintió intimidado por sus ojos violáceos aunque se vieran tristes. Ni siquiera sabía si esa zozobra que sentía en ese momento se debía a algo llamado amo; es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se sentía amar a alguien, y ahora creía amar a la enana de ciento cincuenta años… Si él se confesaba, ella seguramente lo rechazaría, había mucha diferencia en cuanto a la manera de pensar, los estilos de vida…

- Nada. Sólo que no tengo ropa para ir.

- Es cierto - pensó Ichigo. Al marcharse aquella noche, creyó conveniente guardar un par de cosas limpias para que pudiera usarlas al volver. – Esperame unos minutos, tengo algunas cosas que podrían servirte.

El chico salió de la habitación dejando sola a Rukia. Se sentía de cierto modo, aliviado, por poder ayudar a la morena con algo, si más no sea una tontería como alistar sus cosas… Lo que fuera para verla con el brillo de siempre.

Había ido al lavadero de la casa, a buscar una bolsa cerrada con un pequeño cartel. Se fijó que estuviera el vestido dentro y la tomó debajo del brazo. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación, pero una puerta después, lo frena Isshin con un paquete. Se lo extiende en silencio, e Ichigo lo toma con cierta curiosidad, que no pasa desapercibida a ojos de su padre.

- Estas eran unas cosas de Masaki… Puedes dárselas a Rukia-chan si quieres. Hace tiempo que nadie las usa ya y es una pena que tus hermanas o alguien no puedan disfrutarlas.

Vio dentro de la caja. Había varios bultos de tela. Se sentía extraño, pero prefería que Rukia tuviera cosas de su madre antes de que quedaran en desuso. Además se sentía profundamente agradecido a su padre por abrirle las puertas del hogar a la shinigami, y también de la familia. Con el corazón alborotado, subió las escaleras y cuando menos lo imaginó, estaba en su cuarto. Apoyó la caja que le dio Isshin en la cama y le extendió un bulto de tela blanco a Rukia, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Arigatou, Ichigo... – era el vestido que hacía tiempo le había hecho Ishida. – Qué tierna sonrisa – pensaba Rukia. – Ni siquiera Nii-sama podría superarlo.

Rukia se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, para no dejarlo esperando dentro de ese reducido espacio. Ella no tenía problemas, pero él si no era el doble de grande, andaba cerca.

- ¿Ya puedo salir, Rukia? – definitivamente no era lo suyo imitar a las ayudantes del mago enmascarado, esas que se metían en cajas donde clavan cuchillos y cosas afiladas.

- Sí – dijo mientras se colocaba el último calcetín.

Por el apuro, se cayó de espalda hacia el armario, y antes de que se golpeara, Ichigo la atrapó con los brazos.

Rukia pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula. Pensó que él se encontraba en modo shinigami por la velocidad, pero se cercioró de que no era así.

- Has mejorado, Ichigo. – es lo único que pudo decirle, bastante sorprendida.

- Ishida me ha enseñado un poco a usar hirenkyaku, así que ahora soy tan rápido usando mi cuerpo como tu querido Nii-sama. – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Nii-sama es mucho más rápido – y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la ofendida.

- Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii, ¡bajen a almorzar! – gritaba Yuzu desde la cocina.

Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a ponerse de pie otra vez y la soltó, aunque por alguna razón le había costado demasiado hacerlo. Se sentía bien estar tan cerca de ella… Rompió ese momento, puso la mano sobre el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Se dio cuenta de algo importante: no le había dado la caja a Rukia, y ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama y puso la caja sobre sus piernas. Ella se sentó al lado expectante

- Rukia… Quiero que tengas esto, papá me lo dio y yo creo que lo mejor es que lo tengas tú. – abrió la tapa de la caja. La chica ya sabía lo que era incluso antes de que lo sacaran para verlo, y sin esperarlo, unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar.

Para Ichigo fue un momento muy especial. Ella era la única con la que había atravesado los momentos fundamentales de su vida, era la chica que rescató de una muerte segura y a la que rescataría miles de veces más, era la chica que le había dado las herramientas para que pudiera proteger a todas las almas y personas del universo, la que lo había ayudado a crecer… la primera que despertaba esos sentimientos en él. Compartir algo de su madre con ella era emocionante… Hubiera sido maravilloso que pudieran conocerse en persona, seguramente se llevarían muy bien, pero la historia se encargó de que no pudiera ser de esa manera.

Se sentaron en la cama junto a las cosas del viaje, mirándose a los ojos sin tener en cuenta los hollows inofensivos de afuera. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos se había acortado considerablemente.

- ¡Hijos bajen a almorzar! – gritaba Isshin. Evidentemente ya estarían sentados a la mesa…

Rukia se levantó, rompiendo lo cálido del momento. No quería hacer esperar al resto…

- Espera, Rukia, hay algo que quiero – no terminó su frase. Siempre fue de acciones más que de palabras. Había tironeado el vestido de la morena haciéndola caer nuevamente a la cama y juntó sus labios rápidamente mientras la abrazaba (o más bien, la sujetaba para que no cayera). Fue un beso torpe y corto, pero para los participantes fue cálido, y cada segundo, eterno…

**En fiiin, qué les pareció? Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas, críticas no insultivas y cualquier otra cosa que me quieran decir. Click en review para lo antes mencionado! Ja neee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola minna-san, hoy vengo super feliz con otro capi de esta fic :) Disculpen que no lo subiera antes, acabo de llegar de rendir un final de concursos y quiebras y eso me sacó el tiempo, pero ya pude corregirlo y aquí lo tienen.**

**Muchas millones de gracias a todos los que me comentaron, sus reviews me hacen muy bien y me motivan a escribir seguido. También agradezco a los que leen a diario!**

**Quiero que sepan que estoy preparando un one-shot con bastante humor que contiene ByakuyaXYoruichi (no se imaginan lo genial que puede ser), obviamente IchiRuki y como no lo terminé no sé que más puede tener! Ah, eso, y también estoy traduciendo con una amiga que todavía no está en fanfiction, "Hitsugaya Karin", una historia de Eurielle; pero todo con calma y a su tiempo.**

**Bueno, en fin, espero que disfruten este capi como yo disfruté escribirlo. IchiRuki rules.**

**Aclaro como siempre que Bleach no es mio, sino del Gran Maestro Tite Kubo (acabo de sonar como masona jajaja), en fin, espero que les guste!**

* * *

_Anteriormente, en Lazos…_

_Se sentaron en la cama junto a las cosas del viaje, mirándose a los ojos sin tener en cuenta los hollows inofensivos de afuera. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos se había acortado considerablemente._

_- ¡Hijos bajen a almorzar! – gritaba Isshin. Evidentemente ya estarían sentados a la mesa…_

_Rukia se levantó, rompiendo lo cálido del momento. No quería hacer esperar al resto…_

_- Espera, Rukia, hay algo que quiero – no terminó su frase. Siempre fue de acciones más que de palabras. Había tironeado el vestido de la morena haciéndola caer nuevamente a la cama y juntó sus labios rápidamente mientras la abrazaba (o más bien, la sujetaba para que no cayera). Fue un beso torpe y corto, pero para los participantes fue cálido, y cada segundo, eterno…_

* * *

Lazos

Capítulo 11: eco en las colinas

Sus labios se habían separado velozmente ante los gritos de su padre, que pedía a gritos a Rukia e Ichigo que bajaran a comer. Se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y bajaron las escaleras, agitados por la emoción de hacía unos momentos. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que se encontraban en esa situación.

Habían corrido hasta sentarse a la mesa, donde todos los estaban esperando para almorzar. Las miradas de felicidad y la excitación no los habían abandonado, y no pasaron desapercibidas para Karin, que les dirigió una sonrisa pilla.

El resto de los presentes ignoró a los adolescentes (bueno, solo uno es adolescente pero el grado de desarrollo corporal de Rukia y sus dibujos, nos permiten pensar que aún lo es) y bajó la mirada hacia el plato para comenzar a comer. Ichigo atinó a hacer lo mismo, pero no encontró su porción frente a él.

- Ichi-nii, creo que eso te pertenece… – señaló Karin hacia el techo con los palillos mientras una mano de un fantasma mecía su sopa por sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Oye tú! – gritó Ichigo completamente cabreado al ver al comensal auto invitado. - ¡Oye, deja mi plato de vuelta en su sitio! – gritó aún más fuerte atrayendo las miradas hacia el fantasma de todos menos Yuzu.

- Pero tengo hambre. Y además llevo quince años sin compartir un almuerzo en familia. – dijo el fantasma muy deprimido, tornando pesada la atmósfera a su alrededor.

- Oe, no tienes por qué ponerte así, deja que comamos y luego te doy algo de la cocina. – Ichigo se sentía apenado por la situación, probablemente extrañaba comer con su familia y ya no puede hacerlo. – Pero con la condición de que aceptes ir a un lugar donde podrás ser más feliz – dijo mirando a Rukia. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, no podía hablar porque tenía la boca llena. La comida de Yuzu siempre exquisita.

- Gracias – dijo el fantasma completamente emocionado. Tan emocionado que si las lágrimas de los espíritus mojaran el mundo humano, hubiera habido un Támesis en Karakura.

Los Kurosaki y la pequeña Kuchiki dieron un par de bocados a su comida. La paz reinaba hasta que…

- ¡Hoy nos vamos de campamento para celebrar que Ichigo tiene novia! – gritó Isshin, levantando su copa para festejar.

Ichigo escupió el arroz que tenía a medio masticar, y Rukia se había atragantado y comenzó a ponerse de color violeta. Le dio un par de golpes en la espalda para que pudiera respirar hasta que finalmente lo hizo y volvió a su color níveo de siempre.

- ¿Estás bien, enana? – dijo masajeando aún su espalda. Los golpes no habían sido suaves. Si se los hubiera propinado a un hollow de bajo nivel, probablemente hubiera roto parte de su máscara, pero Rukia era mucho más fuerte que esos.

- Hhh – no podía hablar todavía y las lágrimas se le salían por los ojos, pero asintió levemente con su cabeza.

- ¿Ves, papá? – Dijo Karin sonriendo cómplice - Te has precipitado un poco otra vez, casi la matas de nuevo…

- Ya verás Karin… - la expresión en ese momento que esbozaba la cara de Ichigo, era similar a un guardián del infierno. Sí, asustaba y mucho.

En ese momento, Isshin tuvo un ataque de culpa y se abrazó fuertemente a Rukia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Lo siento querida tercera hija mía, no fue mi intención matarte. Oh, Masaki, mira en lo que me he convertido después de tantos años sin tiiii…

Rukia no supo qué hacer con el patriarca Kurosaki, pero atinó a palmearle la cabeza dos o tres veces mientras le decía que no era nada. Una gota apareció detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

Ichigo estaba completamente fastidiado por todo lo sucedido en las horas anteriores. Todo menos ese maravilloso beso… No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos. Él jamás se lo hubiera imaginado si no hubiera sido por su padre con esas bromas y la pequeña conversación padre-hijo cuando estuvieron alejados.

El camping estaba en un pueblo a las afueras de Karakura. Allí no había nada de contaminación, autos o construcciones grises. Se podían observar desde lo lejos unas suaves colinas y un arroyito claro, con piedritas en el fondo. Lo extraño era que no había peces, parecía más bien una masa de refrescante agua de botella corriendo libremente.

Por protección del lugar, los automóviles se dejaban a un par de kilómetros, así que lo cerraron bien y caminaron con todos los elementos a cuestas un largo rato.

- Ichi-nii – Yuzu tenía una cara de duda, siempre había sido una pequeña muy inocente - ¿Qué hacía Rukia en tu cuarto esta mañana si no es tu novia?

- Ouch, pregunta con difícil respuesta – pensó. – Etto… hablábamos – sí, siempre había sido malo mintiendo, pero realmente no sabía qué responderle a la angelical Yuzu para no corromper su mundo ideal.

- Mejor dicho – Karin habló directamente a Rukia. Esa chica se parecía mucho a su prima Kuukaku para expresarse - ¿por qué dormiste en su dormitorio?

Bueno, todo indicaba que no iban a zafar de las preguntas de las pequeñas. Las preguntas no eran incómodas de por sí, sólo que ellos sentían ese beso como si hubiera sido algo prohibido, como si fuera un secreto del que nadie debería enterarse.

- Pues… - miró a Ichigo indicándole que no abra la boca y la deje hablar tranquila – esta mañana hablábamos de un problema mío. Mi familia quiere que me case con un noble que todavía no está definido y que obviamente no amo, así que mi hermano me ayudó a escapar… Anoche tuve ganas de hablar con alguien que me comprendiera, y me quedé hablando con Ichigo hasta que me quedé dormida en el placard.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh, yo pensé que pasaría algo mucho más interesante… - dijo Yuzu completamente desilusionada, alarmando a todos los presentes.

¿Qué podría Yuzu desear que ocurra? ¿No era acaso una pequeña niña inocente que aún leía shoujos para niñas? Todos sintieron que se habían perdido de algo importante ante esa declaración.

Sin dar más importancia al asunto para no descubrir más cosas, siguieron caminando cuesta arriba de la colina unos minutos más. Hacía unos momentos Isshin había anunciado a sus hijos que no faltaba mucho más para subir.

Rukia jadeaba bastante, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de ejercicio dentro de un gigai. Probablemente si estuviera en la sociedad de almas lo haría incluso corriendo, pero moverse en el cuerpo faux era como estar atada a un saco repleto de piedras.

Al voltear a su derecha, Ichigo vio a una Rukia muy cansada.

- Oye enana, sólo a ti se te ocurre venir tan abrigada cargando esas cosas pesadas por la colina.

- I… chi… go, … si … no estu… vie…ra en este… gigai…

- Ven, súbete a mi espalda. – dijo agachándose un poco, pero ella no se subía.

- Pero… tú te cansarás…

- No importa, enana, sube.

Ella se subió cuidadosamente sin sacarse la mochila con las cosas luego de vacilar un par de veces.

- Gomen ne… - dijo completamente avergonzada mientras hundía su cara en la nuca de Ichigo.

- No tienes que disculparte, por suerte eres enana y liviana – recibió un golpe en las costillas de una furiosa Rukia.

El resto de los Kurosaki ya les había sacado bastante ventaja, y las gemelas cada diez pasos volteaban para ver si la pareja feliz seguía caminando.

- ¡Ichi-nii! – se escuchó a Karin gritando varios metros adelante – ¡apúrense o los dejaremos aquí!.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – y usó pequeños hirenkyaku para reducir la distancia. Antes de hacerlo, por supuesto se fijó que no haya gente observando, se asustarían seguramente si vieran un humano desplazarse tan rápido.

- ¡Ichigo! No debiste ir tan deprisa, podríamos habernos caído – dijo una Rukia sorprendida. Aún no se acostumbraba a que el chico pudiera moverse tan rápido dentro de su cuerpo humano.

Unos minutos después ya habían llegado al lugar previsto.

Se sentaron en una gran roca viendo como Isshin armaba las dos tiendas con mucha alegría. Era para admirar la energía que tenía ese hombre en su gigai.

Para ser sinceros, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin y Yuzu aprovecharon esas energías extraordinarias y descansaron un poco mientras su padre trabajaba.

Finalmente había dos tiendas, una muy grande que seguramente sería para las gemelas e Isshin, y otra más pequeña con un corazón de papel en la puerta. Al verla, Ichigo y Rukia sintieron una gota caer por detrás de sus cabezas, pero en fin, quitaron el ridículo corazón rojo de la puerta y se metieron dentro para ordenar sus bolsas de dormir y otras cosas.

Ichigo hizo bastante rápido, puesto que los hombres no necesitan muchas cosas para ser feliz, pero Rukia tenía para tardarse bastante tiempo más. Y eso que era una shinigami cuasi-militar, entrenada para defender a las almas del universo… Pero el lado femenino no puede hacerse de lado, hasta las chicas más duras se toman todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse.

Ella se quedó acomodando cosas y él se fue, pero antes, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Rukia se quedó sola, sin habla y sin respiración, con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas de color rojo.

- Me ha besado – pensó sorprendida. – Ay, Kami-sama, por favor que la próxima vez sea en la boca – dijo completamente emocionada. De repente su cara cambió a una fría… - ¿Qué digo? Debo casarme con el que mande el clan…

- ¿Quién te paga para que pienses de esa manera, Rukia-sama? – dijo una suave voz desde su mundo interior.

- ¿Sode? – dijo una Rukia confundida.

- Sí, Rukia-sama. Lo importante de este asunto es que estás enamorada de Ichigo y no terminas de aceptarlo.

- Pero el clan…

- ¡Deja de pensar en el clan, ellos solo te ven como la chica del Rukongai! Y ahora que has alcanzado el bankai y te has hecho fuerte en la pelea contra los quincys te ven como un pedazo de mercancía a ofrecer al mejor postor…

- Eso no es verdad… - Rukia no podía tolerar que su zanpakutou tuviera las palabras justas.

- Por supuesto que lo es, decláratele. Quédate aquí. ¿O no es eso lo que realmente quieres? Yo quiero tu felicidad, creo que te lo he hecho saber siempre. Debes tener la misma actitud, Rukia-sama.

- Pero…

- Lo siento, debo irme a hacer unas cosas, vendré luego para ver si ya te le has declarado.

- Sode… espera…

Y la zanpakutou ya se había ido. Se había quedado sola en la tienda con sus sentimientos.

* * *

Esa tarde Rukia no hizo más que admirar el paisaje desde la piedra donde habían estado sentados apenas llegaron al camping. Ichigo se había ido a dios-sabe-dónde, y las gemelas se habían ido con su padre a buscar leña y hacer cosas típicas de los campamentos del mundo humano.

No se aburrió, sino que terminó por clarificar su mente y su corazón. Sode tenía razón, el lugar donde ella quería estar, donde ella pertenecía era el mundo humano.

Ya hacía años atrás, un shinigami dejó de lado la sociedad de almas para formar una bella familia, llena de amor y calidez… Isshin. Si él había podido dejar de lado sus tareas como capitán, ella podría dejar atrás a su Nii-sama y su puesto en el escuadrón.

Ambos eran cosas que amaba, le costaba pensar en dejarlos de lado, pero si conseguía un permiso de libre tránsito entre los mundos sería más sencillo. Si ella se lo comentara a Kyoraku so-taichou probablemente la entendería y no tendría problema en otorgárselo. Aunque Byakuya no se encontraría del todo feliz con su decisión la respetaría, y sería feliz de cierta manera con la felicidad de ella…

El cielo ya no estaba tan luminoso, el sol había caído hacía unos momentos. De entre los árboles, por atrás de Rukia salió Ichigo. Hubiera volteado a verlo, pero al sentir su reiatsu optó por quedarse en la misma posición.

Cuando ella menos se lo esperó, unos brazos la atraparon dulcemente, aunque de manera firme, por la espalda. Se irguió por la sorpresa y sus mejillas otra vez se tiñeron de un suave rojo.

- Rukia, tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Ichigo, completamente decidido. No había media gota de vacilaciones en sus palabras o en su abrazo. Ella giró apenas su cabeza, pero no podía verlo. Sus mejillas se rozaban levemente.

- ¿Sí? – no se animó a preguntar más, ya sabía lo que podría pasar.

Ichigo soltó el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y apretando el abrazo gritó en su oído.

- ¡Te amo enana!

Sin moverse de su posición, wow. La había dejado sorda, y sorprendida por el contenido de la declaración. Ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de esa manera. Aunque pensándolo bien, tratándose de Ichigo-pocas-palabras, no podría haber ocurrido de otra forma.

- I… Ichigo… Yo… - había quedado completamente anonadada, podría jurar que todavía la frase retumbaba en sus oídos y en la zona.

Apretó aún más el abrazo, casi llegando al punto de asfixiarla.

- Entiendo que quieras hacer lo que dice tu mierda de clan, pero esto es lo que siento. No lo van a cambiar.

- Arigatou, Ichigo. Yo… Yo también te amo. – se sintió completamente liviana luego de decirlo, la otra parte de su alma estaba completamente en lo cierto.

No importaba lo asfixiante del abrazo, Rukia era feliz de esa manera. Unos instantes después, quitó sus brazos de la roca y los puso sobre los de Ichigo, para acariciarlos suavemente. Finalmente la noche había caído sobre la colina…

* * *

**Ay, qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Como siempre saben que no lucro con esta historia, mi única paga son los reviews, así que pueden decirme qué les pareció, criticar, aconsejarme, darme ideas... Lo que quieran. Arigatou por leer, quiero que sepan que siempre leo a los que me dejan reviews jajaj. Ja neee!**


End file.
